1977
by Dark Temi
Summary: 1977. Aquele ano marcado pelo caos e horror da guerra. O ano em que conhecemos o significado de perda, tristeza e solidão. E nós que pensávamos estar seguros em Hogwarts, descobrimos que estávamos errados. E foi quando percebemos a importância de proteger aqueles que amamos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J. K. Rowling. Só peguei emprestados os personagens e o cenário para criar esta estória.

**Rate: T **– sujeito a mudar para M de acordo com a evolução do enredo.

* * *

**1977**

**.**

**Dark Temi**

* * *

_**Prólogo.**_

O trem diminuiu a velocidade à medida que nos aproximávamos de Londres. Havia sido uma viagem cansativa. Petúnia não parara de repetir que apenas nos acompanhava porque iria aproveitar a oportunidade e comprar roupas novas nas boutiques londrinas e as últimas peças para seu enxoval, já que não fazia questão de "entrar no beco das aberrações". Eu ignorava tais comentários, pois sabia que era puro despeito: Tuney não nos acharia aberrações se ela também tivesse nascido bruxa. Mas não valia a pena discutir sobre a inveja dela.

Enquanto o trem parava e as portas se abriam, eu me perguntei se Dorcas já estaria à minha espera. Ela era londrina e, como eu, nascida trouxa. Havíamos combinado de comprar o material para o nosso último ano em Hogwarts juntas, e ela me faria companhia enquanto meus pais seguiam Tuney em sua peregrinação nas lojas caras do centro comercial. Meu pai me confidenciara que preferia o Beco Diagonal, porém com a atual situação no mundo da magia, achei mais seguro mantê-los afastados dos possíveis puro-sangue fanáticos que poderiam estar levando seus filhos aprendizes de Comensais da Morte para fazer compras.

Enquanto caminhávamos até a saída da estação de metrô, vi Dorcas me esperando no alto das escadas, sorrindo e acenando. Acenei de volta, porém nesse momento ouvi um barulho. Um barulho perturbadoramente conhecido. O som de várias pessoas aparatando ao mesmo tempo. Girei procurando os responsáveis por aquilo, e meu estômago afundou ao ver várias pessoas usando capas negras erguendo suas varinhas.

Comensais da Morte.

Eu puxei minha varinha e gritei minha única chance de sobrevivência:

_\- PROTEGUS TOTALLUS!_

E naquele segundo, os feitiços dos Comensais explodiram a estação, e tudo se resumiu ao fogo, o calor e os estilhaços que voavam. Havia também sangue, muito sangue, cheiro de carne queimada, e partes dilaceradas dos corpos de pessoas que precisavam pagar pelo pecado de não terem sangue mágico puro. E no momento em que eu senti um pedaço quente de metal entranhando-se na lateral esquerda do meu corpo, eu soube que meu feitiço não fora forte o suficiente para nos proteger de uma explosão daquele tamanho. Minha família e eu fomos atirados para trás, e senti minha nuca batendo em uma coluna de concreto. Agarrei com força minha varinha enquanto deslizava para a inconsciência, tendo a vaga sensação das vozes dos meus pais, Petúnia e Dorcas gritando o meu nome.

Sangue quente escorria pelo meu abdômen já dormente.

E então foi a escuridão.

* * *

_\- Hey, Prongs, vem ouvir isso._

A voz de Sirius me arrancou do meu topor. Eu estive, durante as últimas duas horas, estirado na minha cama encarando um velho pomo de ouro que esvoaçava pelo teto. Eu não tinha qualquer vontade de pegá-lo, então deixei a bolinha dourada voar a vontade, enquanto parte da minha mente tentava encontrar um padrão em seus movimentos. A outra parte estava apenas desejando que meus pais, aurores do Ministério, voltassem logo para casa. A missão deles estava demorando demais.

Me levantei devagar e me arrastei até o quarto de Sirius, que era em frente ao meu. Possuía a mesma decoração grifinória, porém era infinitamente mais desorganizado. Ele estava sentado na cama, com uma expressão séria no rosto, segurando um pequeno rádio de madeira e ouvindo com atenção qualquer coisa que estivesse sendo transmitida.

_\- O que foi, Padfoot?_ – perguntei me atirando na cama. Hoje era um daqueles dias em que eu não tinha muita vontade para fazer qualquer coisa. Estava com uma sensação ruim me dominando.

_\- Ouça isso. _– ele repetiu, e aumentou o volume do rádio.

_**... uma bruxa menor de idade que se encontrava no local relatou que o ataque foi obra dos autointitulados Comensais da Morte...**_

_\- Ataque? _– eu exclamei, rapidamente me sentando na cama. Sirius confirmou com a cabeça. Os seguidores daquele estúpido bruxo das trevas vinham causando várias explosões em locais públicos, com o único objetivo de ferir trouxas inocentes.

_\- Dessa vez foi em uma das estações de metrô de Londres._

_**... ainda são desconhecidas, mas acredita-se que o motivo seja a política de intolerância pregada pelo grupo. Infelizmente, cento e seis trouxas inocentes morreram no local. Mais de cem foram feridos e encaminhados as pressas para hospitais trouxas das proximidades. A bruxa menor de idade que se encontrava no local não foi ferida, porém sua amiga (que ela preferiu não identificar) teve ferimentos médios, e foi encaminhada para o St. Mungus pelos funcionários do Ministério que logo chegaram ao local. Ela não corre perigo de vida. Entrementes, o Ministro da Magia declarou...**_

_\- Pouco me importa o que ele declarou. _– resmungou Sirius, desligando o rádio. – _Ele é um panaca ineficiente, é o que ele é. Não tem a mínima ideia do que está fazendo._

_\- Tem razão. Fico surpreso que ele ainda não tenha corrido pro Dumbledore e implorado para que o diretor o substitua._

_\- Ah, ele provavelmente já fez isso, mas o velho recusou, como sempre. Bem, eu não o culpo. – _Padfoot se levantou, espreguiçando-se, e saiu do quarto (provavelmente para ir pra cozinha). Eu o segui. – _Quero dizer, quem quer ser Ministro da Magia em uma época como essa?_

_\- Não seria a primeira vez que ele recusa. Meu pai disse que o Dumbledore recusou o cargo outras vezes, muito antes dessa guerra começar._

Pads parecia querer dizer mais alguma coisa, porém quando terminamos de descer as escadas ouvimos uma batida na porta. Ele imediatamente puxou sua varinha e eu fiz o mesmo, apesar de que Comensais da Morte não batem nas portas. Mesmo assim, em tempos como esse, não é comum recebermos muitas visitas. E nunca se sabe quando alguém está sobre controle da _Imperius_. Corki, nosso velho e querido elfo-doméstico, surgiu na sala e olhou receoso pra mim, igualmente sem saber se deveria abrir a porta ou não. Eu o incentivei com um sorriso e ele foi até o hall, com Sirius e eu em seu encalço, varinhas em punho.

_\- Quem é? _– Corki perguntou, com sua vozinha estridente.

_\- Kingsley Shacklebolt. _– uma voz profunda e firme respondeu. – _Auror do Ministério da Magia, e na primeira vez que vim até esta casa visitar o recém-nascido James, ele gorfou em mim. _

Eu abaixei a varinha e ri, aliviado. Era mesmo Kingsley, que fora aprendiz do meu pai e do Olho-Tonto na seção dos aurores. Enquanto Corki desfazia os feitiços de proteção para abrir a porta, Sirius me encarou, descrente.

_\- Você VOMITOU nele?_

_\- Eu era um bebê, Padfoot, bebês fazem isso._

A porta se abriu e Kingsley entrou. Estava com uma aparência cansada, e tinha curativos visíveis na testa. Ele nos cumprimentou e eu o levei até a sala de estar. Corki nos serviu um chá, e assim que ele saiu, eu me aprecei em perguntar:

_\- Notícias sobre meus pais?_

Kingsley me encarou demoradamente, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Isso não parecia nada bom.

_\- O grupo de aurores do qual seus pais faziam parte, um total de cinco pessoas, entrou em conflito com oito Comensais da Morte._

Eu senti imediatamente meu estômago afundar: aquela fora uma luta com clara desvantagem para os aurores. Eu encarei Sirius: ele estava com expressão igualmente chocada.

_\- Quando os reforços do Ministério chegaram, a luta já havia acabado. Três Comensais já estavam mortos, outros três fugiram, um morreu em decorrência dos ferimentos pouco tempo depois, e o último se matou, alegando que não diria nada para o Ministério._

_\- E quanto aos meus pais? _– eu insisti.

Kingsley me encarou.

E o silêncio falou por ele.

Minha xícara caiu no chão e quebrou-se. Eu levantei rapidamente, os punhos fechados, lágrimas insistentes acumulando-se nos meus óculos, sem saber o que dizer, sem saber o que pensar, uma parte minha queria descarregar a minha raiva em Kingsley mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha culpa, outra parte minha queria sair correndo por aquela porta e caçar os filhos da mãe responsáveis por aquilo...

E então Sirius me abraçou. Algo que ele não fazia desde o dia em que eu o abrigara definitivamente na minha casa, um ano atrás. Ele bateu com força nas minhas costas e eu ouvi sua voz sussurrada, trêmula de raiva e pesar.

_\- Nós vamos pegá-los, James. Mais um ano em Hogwarts e então vamos caçar todos esses Comensais filhos da puta e mandá-los para o inferno._

Ele então me soltou e virou-se para Kingsley.

_\- E os outros três aurores?_

Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça. Todos mortos. Como meus pais.

_\- Um Weasley, uma Bones e um McKinnon. _

_\- McKinnon?_ – Sirius repetiu. Nós nos encaramos, pensando a mesma coisa. Poderia ter sido o pai da Marlene?

_\- Não acho que vocês conheçam. Até onde sei, ele não tinha filhos. _

Sirius soltou um leve suspiro de alívio, mas voltou a encarar Kingsley furiosamente.

_\- Você sabe que o Ministério tem sido uma bela bosta, não é? Trouxas sendo explodidos o tempo inteiro, e agora está aberta a estação de caça a aurores. – _Eu afundei de volta na poltrona, consumido demais pelo pesar para me incomodar com a escolha de palavras dele. – _E nós não estamos nem chegando perto de pará-los, metade da Sonserina que ainda está em Hogwarts sonha com o dia em que vai poder se rastejar atrás do seu precioso Lord das Trevas e cada vez menos pessoas querem lutar contra ele..._

_\- Eu sei disso. E Dumbledore também sabe, por isso resolveu agir._

Isso calou Pads e me fez levantar a cabeça. Dumbledore iria agir?

_\- O que o professor Dumbledore pretende?_

Kingsley se levantou. Eu fiz o mesmo. Ele nos avaliou com os olhos. Não era tão mais velho assim do que eu, porém mesmo assim era intimidante.

_\- Dumbledore não irá mais depositar todas as suas expectativas unicamente no Ministério. Ele decidiu reunir seu próprio grupo de bruxos e bruxas confiáveis, para organizá-los e liderá-los contra Voldemort. Ele deposita muita fé na geração de vocês, que passou toda a adolescência assombrada por essa guerra que só estourou agora._

Padfoot e eu trocamos olhares. Aquilo parecia muito mais promissor do que esperar qualquer coisa do Ministério que não pudera salvar meus pais.

_\- James Potter, Sirius Black, eu vim fazer uma convocação. Em nome da Ordem da Fênix._

* * *

**N/A:**_**I'm back in Black.**_

_**Essa vai ser uma fanfic James/Lily, mas como vocês podem perceber pelo prólogo, a trama vai girar em torno da guerra contra Voldemort. Meu objetivo vai ser tentar fazer algo o mais coerente com o universo da Rowling o possível. **_

_**Até o próximo capítulo.**_

_**D.T.**_


	2. A primeira missão

_**I – A primeira missão**_

Eu me despedi de meus pais com um sorriso triste no rosto, acenando antes de me virar e empurra o carrinho com meu malão até o primeiro compartimento do trem. Havia sido uma despedida um pouco tensa, já que meus pais ainda estavam um pouco perturbados pelo ocorrido no metrô três semanas atrás. Aquilo finalmente confirmara para eles o que eu vinha dizendo há anos: o mundo da magia estava em guerra, e eles não estavam seguros apenas por serem trouxas. Petúnia ficara tão abalada que se recusara a vir a King's Cross conosco, como fazia todos os anos, mesmo que a contragosto. A única parte boa disso tudo é que eu a convencera a se manter longe de Londres, e garantir que mamãe e papai fariam o mesmo. Eu apenas podia desejar que fosse o suficiente para mantê-los em segurança.

Eu me virei, na esperança de dar uma última olhada nos meus pais, mas já não conseguia distingui-los por entre as nuvens de vapor que a locomotiva começara a soltar. Havíamos chegado realmente cedo, e poucas famílias se encontravam na plataforma 9 e ¾. Assim, sem qualquer esperança de encontrar algum dos meus amigos agora, empurrei sozinha o carrinho até chegar ao vagão dos monitores, que eu esperava encontrar vazio.

Usei um simples feitiço da levitação para carregar o malão até a cabine destinada aos monitores-chefes (e eu esperava ansiosamente que o meu parceiro fosse o Remus Lupin ou o Amos Diggory, pois definitivamente o Smith da Lufa-Lufa era desagradável, e sequer tenho palavras pra expressar o meu desprezo pelo Lestrange da Sonserina). Quem quer que fosse não estava na cabine, então me apressei em trancar magicamente a porta e trocar minhas roupas trouxas pelo uniforme em tempo-recorde (seria desagradável se ele resolvesse aparecer exatamente no momento em que eu estava me trocando). Prendi o distintivo de monitora-chefe e fui até o início do vagão. Próximo à cabine do maquinista, havia uma espécie de cabine especial que fora magicamente modificada para alojar uma mesa circular grande o suficiente para que todos os monitores pudessem se acomodar e receber instruções. Estava igualmente vazia.

Sem ter o que fazer, decidi percorrer o trem e ver se localizava algum conhecido. Estavam chegando mais pessoas agora, e mais ou menos na metade do trem fui literalmente sequestrada para dentro de uma cabine.

A porta se abriu de repente e eu fui puxada pra dentro, sendo fortemente abraçada logo em seguida. Por um segundo delirante eu achei que fosse o Potter, em mais uma de suas loucas tentativas de tentar arrancar algum afeto de mim. Mas logo percebi que era apenas Mary, me afogando com seus pequenos cachos loiros.

_\- LILY! Dorcas me contou sobre o ataque e eu fiquei tão preocupada... tão preocupada... Mas você está bem, não?_

_\- Mary... Não consigo respirar._

Eu ouvi risadinhas, e quando aquela maluca finalmente me soltou, vi Marlene e Dorcas sentadas perto da janela. Ambas se levantaram para me abraçar e nós quatro passamos vários minutos falando sem parar sobre a guerra, as férias, a guerra, fofocas urgentes e bem, a guerra. Falamos correndo sem entender qualquer coisa que a outra dizia, mas já estávamos acostumadas a agir assim. Quando por fim nos acalmamos, contei a minha versão do ocorrido para Lene e Mary, e levantei a blusa do uniforme para mostrar a cicatriz que agora eu carregava do lado esquerdo do corpo, próximo à cintura, onde o estilhaço de metal me acertara.

_\- Você poderia tê-la removido. _– murmurou Marlene, que se aproximara pra examinar melhor. Ela pretendia ser curandeira depois de Hogwarts.

_\- Poderia, mas resolvi deixá-la aí. É um lembrete._

_\- Você é tão dramáticas às vezes, Lily. _– Dorcas girou os olhos. – _Como se você realmente conseguisse esquecer a guerra. Ainda pretende ser auror, não é?_

_\- Sim. E você também, não é mesmo? _– Dorcas confirmou com um sorriso.

_\- Ser auror é tão perigoso. _– Lene suspirou, voltando a sentar-se junto à janela. – _Meus pais são... E meu tio era... Antes de ser morto pelos Comensais três semanas atrás._

_\- Oh, Lene... _– sussurrei, enquanto Mary a abraçava pelos ombros. – _Sinto muito..._

Ela deu um sorriso triste. Marlene era muito sensível ás vezes. Secou delicadamente uma lágrima que começava a se formar e me encarou.

_\- Isso me lembra uma coisa, Lily. _– a voz dela se tornou mais firme. – _Pegue leve com o James Potter, ok? Pelo menos nesse primeiro mês._

_\- Por quê? – _perguntei, ligeiramente desconfiada. Era de conhecimento geral que, desde o final do sexto ano pra cá, minhas tão adoráveis e queridas amigas torciam para que eu e o Potter nos tornássemos um casal fofinho. Eca.

_\- Os pais dele... Bem, também eram aurores e estavam na mesma missão que meu tio... E faleceram junto com ele._

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Pensei na angústia terrível que eu senti, ao acordar no St. Mungus, sem saber se meus pais e minha irmã haviam sobrevivido ou não. Pensei em como fora horrível sequer pensar na hipótese de eles terem morrido. E senti uma profunda tristeza ao imaginar como o James Potter estaria se sentindo naquele momento. Eu não o odiava, de maneira alguma. E jamais desejaria isso pra ele.

_\- Ok... Eu vou tentar ser mais... agradável, com ele. Desde que ele se comporte, é claro. _– acrescentei, fazendo Dorcas novamente olhar para o teto e Marlene soltar um suspiro desanimado. Mary, por outro lado, abriu um enorme sorriso.

_\- Já é um pequeno passo em busca da felicidade._ – ela disse e foi minha vez de olhar para o teto.

_\- Por favor, Mary, me diga novamente os motivos que te levam a achar que James Potter é a pessoa certa para mim._

_\- Aaaahh... Ele é todo rebelde e tem aquele ar sexy e charmoso... _– Mary olhou sonhadoramente para o horizonte, enquanto eu e Marlene ficávamos chocadas e Dorcas apenas ria. – _E você é tão correta e perfeccionista. _– ela desenhou um coração no ar com os dedos. – _Vocês se completam._

Um pequeno fato sobre Mary: ela não consegue mentir. O que tornava tudo mais aterrorizante, pois ela realmente acreditava nisso. Novamente: Eca.

_\- Vocês duas também acham isso?_ – perguntei, encarando principalmente Dorcas, que tinha muito mais juízo que as outras duas.

_\- O que? Que o Potter é uma tentação? Sem dúvidas. _– correção: ás vezes Dorcas é a mais desajustada das três.

_\- Eu acho que ele realmente gosta de você, Lily. _– disse Lene. – _Então você deveria dar uma chance. Todas percebemos a queda dele por você no quarto ano, e desde o quinto ele não para de te convidar para sair!_

_\- Eu sei, eu sei. _– resmunguei. – _Mas ultimamente todas as nossas conversas sempre acabam nesse assunto, vamos falar de outra coisa, ok?_

Mary e Marlene apenas sorriram, concordando, e Dorcas olhou para o teto, seu característico gesto para demonstrar ironia ou dizer "Isso é ridículo!". Eu fiz questão de lembrá-las que logo teria que voltar para o vagão dos monitores, então Mary e Lene logo começaram a falar muito rápido, cada uma querendo contar uma estória de suas férias que eu precisava ouvir. As deixei falando, enquanto minha mente divagava para o assunto anterior.

James Potter.

Eu não costumo ficar pensando nele mais do que o tempo necessário para elaborar uma boa resposta para suas estúpidas tentativas de sair comigo, porém ultimamente me vi obrigada a pensar bastante sobre esse assunto, em vista dos últimos acontecimentos.

Como eu já disse, eu realmente não o odeio. Já tive minhas dúvidas antes, mas hoje eu sei que ele e os outros auto-intitulados "Marotos" não são pessoas ruins. Quero dizer, existem claros problemas com a personalidade dele e do Black, e na maioria das vezes eles são realmente detestáveis, mas sei que não são _maus_. Lupin é mesmo um amor de pessoa, e o Pettigrew é apenas influenciável demais. Não morro de amores por eles, como grande parte da população feminina de Hogwarts, mas também não lhes desejo nada de mal.

De qualquer forma, Potter sempre me irritou com seu jeito mimado, esnobe, metido e arrogante. Além disso, ele costumava ser visto pelos corredores com uma garota diferente, o que sempre me fez pensar que o motivo pelo qual ele me convidava para sair era apenas orgulho, para que eu fosse só mais uma na lista. Era o que eu pensava, até que _aquilo _ocorreu. E foi naquela noite que soube que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros.

Eu me arrepio só de lembrar. As palavras que ele disse... Não posso me esquecer delas.

_\- Lily, você está bem? Seu rosto está vermelho. MUITO vermelho._

_\- Estava se lembrando de novo, não é?_

_\- Eu sempre disse que..._

_\- CHEGA DISSO OU É DETENÇÃO PRA TODO MUNDO!_

* * *

_\- Eu ainda não acredito nisso... – _Peter repetiu pela quinta ou vigésima vez, sei lá.

_\- E eu continuo não _querendo _acreditar, Worntail. – _resmungou Sirius, enquanto tentava achar um espaço para o malão na cabine.

_\- Quero dizer, eu até entenderia se fosse o Mooney... Mas PRONGS MONITOR-CHEFE? _– exclamou Worntail, visivelmente horrorizado, apontando para o distintivo em meu peito. – _Quero dizer, isso é errado!_

Ele olhou para Mooney, como se ele pudesse explicar. Este por sua vez apenas sorriu, cansado.

_\- Eu escrevi para o professor Dumbledore nas férias, pedindo gentilmente que eu não fosse escolhido monitor-chefe. Eu não poderia arcar com essa responsabilidade em vista das minhas... ahn... Condições. Mas jamais poderia imaginar que ele escolheria o Prongs. Eu estava apostando em Amos Diggory..._

_\- Uma vergonha, uma completa desonra... – _Padfoot continuava resmungando.

_\- Hey, eu não pedi por isso também! _– me defendi. Também não fazia muito sentido pra mim.

_\- Podia ter recusado!_ – Peter exclamou.

_\- Também não é o fim do mundo... _– Mooney tentou apaziguar, mas Pads continuava resmungando.

_\- Um monitor E um monitor-chefe. Os Marotos já não são o que um dia foram. Estamos totalmente manchados..._

_\- Menos drama, Padfoot. _– Remus riu e eu suspirei, resignado. O trem começava a partir e isso significava que nós tínhamos que ir receber instruções. Meu humor já não estava bom, e começava a declinar perigosamente.

_\- Vamos ao estúpido vagão dos monitores, Mooney._

Deixamos Padfoot e Worntail discutindo os possíveis motivos que levaram Dumbledore a me escolher monitor-chefe (Pads apostava em insanidade, enquanto Peter sombriamente achava que todos os monitores tinham morrido nas férias. Não ia se perder grandes coisas). Estávamos no último vagão, então teríamos que andar o trem todo para chegar ao vagão dos monitores. Pelo caminho eu fui reparando que as pessoas que ainda estavam nos corredores ou sentavam-se perto das portas encaravam meu distintivo de monitor-chefe com incredulidade, e eu podia ouvir claramente risadinhas ou frases estupidamente mal formuladas, como "Tio Dumbie pirou". Vi muitas caras feias de sonserinos, o que me animou um pouquinho, e os gêmeos Prewett, Fabian e Gildeon, não perderam a oportunidade de fazer algumas piadas sobre eu "finalmente ter sido domesticado".

_\- Parece que não é só o Worntail que ficou abismado. _– comentou Mooney, quando chegamos à metade do trem.

_\- Ainda não consegui enxergar uma maldita vantagem em ser monitor-chefe, Mooney._

A cabine a nossa direita se abriu, uma garota saiu e meu coração parou.

E depois recomeçou a bater num ritmo acelerado. É idiotice, eu sei, uma grande idiotice, mas eu simplesmente não consigo controlar, não quando se trata dela.

Lily Evans.

Ela estava de costas e não reparou em nós. Já estava se afastando, com seu longo cabelo ruivo balançando de forma hipnótica para meus olhos, quando Mooney a chamou.

_\- Hey, Lily!_

Ela se virou e, após ver quem a chamava, soltou um pequeno sorriso que me fez sorrir também. Chega ser ridículo como essa mulher me afeta às vezes. Ela está vindo pra cá. Vou tentar ter mais autocontrole.

_\- Remus! _– ela respondeu, e aproximou-se, abraçando o amigo. Ela o soltou e seu olhar recaiu sobre mim, mas ela não deixou de sorrir. – _Olá, Potter._

_\- Evans. _– respondi sorrindo. Sorrindo _demais._ Controle-se, homem. Mas ela já não me olhava nos olhos, encarava meu distintivo de monitor-chefe, claramente surpresa. Bom, não dá pra culpá-la. Foi nessa hora que eu reparei que ela também tinha sido promovida, e mentalmente comecei a agradecer Dumbledore por ter me colocado naquela enrascada. Com um pouco de sorte, eu ao menos iria convencê-la a me chamar pelo primeiro nome ante que nos formássemos.

_\- Potter, você... _– ela encarou Remus, com se esperasse que ele dissesse que era uma piada, mas ele apenas girou os olhos como quem diz "Vai entender...", então ela voltou a me encarar. – _Bem, parabéns, Potter. Acho que vamos ter que trabalhar juntos esse ano._

_\- Estou ansioso por isso. – _garanti, e foi a vez dela girar os olhos. Pelo menos ela não estava me dando algumas de suas respostas afiadas, mas eu já tinha percebido que sua ferocidade era diretamente proporcional ao meu atrevimento. Então, se eu não falasse/fizesse muita bobagem, ela não me trataria mal. A Evans é sempre justa.

_\- Espero que isso coloque um pouco de juízo e senso de responsabilidade na sua cabeça. _– Ela sorriu mais um pouco, ironicamente.

_\- Não se preocupe Evans, você sempre pode contar comigo. _– eu respondi, numa imitação razoável do tom mais pomposo que o monitor-perfeitinho Diggory usava ás vezes. Isso arrancou uma pequena risada dela, e eu acrescentei, no meu tom de voz normal. – _Você sabe que eu sempre vou estar lá pra você._

Ela arregalou os olhos e corou ligeiramente, e eu me lembrei, com um susto, da última vez que eu usara essas palavras. Fora no final do sexto ano. Eu me lembrei do que ocorreu, e tinha certeza de que ela também estava se lembrando. Era uma doce lembrança pra mim, provavelmente constrangedora para ela. Eu abri meu melhor sorriso: alguns hábitos nunca morrem, e eu não podia perder a chance.

_\- Tudo bem aí, Evans? Você parece meio vermelha..._

Remus soltou uma risada, enquanto ela ficava ainda mais vermelha e me encarava visivelmente nervosa/irritada. Ela realmente fica adorável com essa expressão. É legal, sabe.

_\- Vamos logo para o vagão dos monitores, Potter. Já estamos atrasados. _– Ela se virou e saiu marchando pelo corredor, comigo e Remus em seu encalço. Porém quando chegou ao fim do vagão, ao invés de prosseguir, ficou encarando a porta, pensativa.

_\- Tudo bem, Lily?_

Ela se virou, e agora estava com uma expressão receosa e hesitante no rosto. Ela suspirou profundamente.

_\- Potter, eu... _– então ela parou, sem saber se deveria continuar. Epa, isso não está muito normal.

Aproveitando a deixa, Remus murmurou qualquer coisa sobre ir na frente e foi para o próximo vagão, deixando-nos "sozinhos". Eu dei uma espiada em volta para ver se algum curioso estava nos observando das cabines, mas a maioria eram calouros animados demais com a perspectiva de ir pra Hogwarts para se importar com o que acontecia naquele corredor.

_\- Pode dizer, Evans. _– eu a encorajei com um sorriso, e ela deu mais um passo em minha direção. Percebi que estava começando a ficar nervoso.

_\- Potter... Eu soube... Sinto muito pela sua perda._

A alegria que eu estava sentindo naquele momento se esvaiu, e rapidamente o pesar me dominou. Flashs da ida ao St. Mungus para reconhecer os corpos, o velório, estranhos me cumprimentando e dizendo aquelas mesmas palavras, quando eles não podiam sequer imaginar o que eu estava sentindo...

E então eu senti uma mão pequena e quente segurando a minha, e eu despertei das minhas lembranças amargas. Olhei pra baixo, para nossos dedos entrelaçados, do jeito que eu sempre quis que estivessem, mas não em uma situação daquelas. Sua outra mão também segurou a minha, e eu olhei para seus olhos, verdadeiramente entristecidos, e eu soube que ela realmente se importava comigo.

_\- Se houver alguma coisa... Se eu puder ajudar..._

Minha outra mão cobriu as dela, e eu me apeguei àquele bem-vindo calor amigo.

_\- Obrigado, Evans. Significa muito pra mim, vindo de você._

Ela sorriu levemente e soltou suas mãos, abrindo a porta e seguindo a diante. No geral, eu não gostava de pessoas me dando os pêsames: achava que eram palavras vazias. Porém a Evans não tinha qualquer obrigação de ter dito aquilo: não éramos realmente amigos. Assim, eu sabia que as palavras que foram ditas eram sinceras. Mesmo que talvez ela apenas sentisse que estava em dívida comigo por aquele acontecimento do sexto ano, era o jeito dela dizer que se importava.

Quando nós chegamos à cabine reservada para a reunião dos monitores, já estavam todos lá (e não perderam tempo em ficar encarando meu distintivo com incredulidade). Frank Longbottom da Grifinória e Alice Fawcett da Lufa-Lufa, o casal (que era mesmo um casal) de monitores do sexto ano sorriu animadamente pra mim. A surpresa foi encontrar a professora Minerva ali também. Achei que haveria um envelope com instruções ou algo assim: professores normalmente não iam para Hogwarts de trem. Eu supus que fosse por causa da guerra: Dumbledore provavelmente queria garantir a segurança dos estudantes, e então mandou sua professora mais incrível. Realmente adoro a Minnie; uma pena que eu não possa chamá-la disso sem ganhar uma detenção.

_\- Senhorita Evans, senhor Potter, tenham a bondade de se sentar, sim?_

_\- Desculpe o atraso, professora. _– disse Evans apressando-se em sentar num dos poucos lugares vagos. Eu me sentei entre ela e Remus, sorrindo pra professora Minerva. Porém ela continuava me encarando com aquele olhar sério. Como sempre.

_\- Com licença, professora. _– Amos Diggory levantou a mão, visivelmente irritado com alguma coisa. E posso até imaginar com o que. – _Deve ter havido algum engano... Como assim o POTTER foi escolhido monitor-chefe?_

Um murmúrio de concordância percorreu a mesa, mas eu não me importei. Era divertido ver como o Diggory continuava me odiando. Eu também não gostava dele, já que o infeliz teve a ousadia de sair com a Evans, mas no final eu nem precisei aprontar com ele: Evans o dispensou por vontade própria. Mas obviamente ele me culpa, deve achar que eu a confundi ou sei lá o que...

_\- Foi a decisão do professor Dumbledore, Diggory. Aceite isso. _– McGonagall respondeu, despreocupada, mexendo em alguns papéis que ela entregou para o Smith repassar pela mesa. Eu sabia o que era: já haviam me feito copiar aquilo infinitas vezes nas detenções: o regulamento interno de Hogwarts. Argh.

A professora passou muito tempo explicando incansavelmente os deveres e responsabilidades dos monitores para os novatos do quinto ano, e reforçando alguns pontos para o do sexto e sétimo ano, principalmente no que se diz respeito a fazer vista grossa para os amigos (seus olhos iam do Remus para o Lestrange enquanto falava isso, e não deixou de encarar o Smith nem um segundo enquanto falava sobre abuso de poder). Deixei minha mente vagar, ocasionalmente arriscando olhar para Evans, que estava absorta nas palavras da Minerva, ou então encarava os novatos da Sonserina, como meu melhor olhar de "estou de olho em vocês", só para deixá-los incomodados. Por fim ela encarou Evans e a mim para falar dos privilégios dos monitores-chefe, e como eles deveriam ser usados com sabedoria e justiça, e blá blá blá.

O que pareceu uma eternidade depois, ela nos dispensou e disse para patrulharmos os corredores. Eu me levantei, espreguiçando, e estava a ponto de dizer para o Mooney que nós deveríamos começar pelo fim do trem quando ela nos chamou de volta.

_\- Sr. Potter, sr. Lupin e srta. Evans, um minuto, por favor._

O Lestrange e a Narcisa Black olharam para trás, desconfiados sobre o que a Minerva queria conversar a sós com nós três, e mesmo o Diggory claramente queria ouvir a conversa, mas a Minnie os afugentou com o olhar e depois lançou um feitiço para tornar a porta imperturbável. Sentamo-nos novamente, de frente para ela, que nos encarava severamente por trás dos óculos.

_\- Eu suponho que vocês devam estar se perguntando o motivo pelo qual o senhor Potter foi escolhido monitor-chefe._

Nós três acenamos positivamente com a cabeça.

_\- A idéia original era que o sr. Lupin assumisse o cargo, mas diante da sua prévia desistência, o sr. Potter tornou-se a melhor opção._

_\- Eu continuo não entendendo, professora. _– nem você e nem ninguém, Evans. Não vejo com EU poderia ser a melhor opção para monitor-chefe.

_\- Essa não vai ser uma simples tarefa de monitoria para você, sr. Potter. _– os olhos da McGonagall faiscaram em minha direção. – _Pode considerá-la sua primeira missão em nome da Ordem da Fênix._

Isso foi um choque pra mim. Eu me endireitei na cadeira, realmente interessado na conversa agora.

_\- Em nome da o quê? _– perguntaram Evans e Mooney ao mesmo tempo. Sirius e eu não havíamos contado nada para ninguém.

Professora Minerva repetiu o que eu já sabia, o que Kingsley me contou na noite em que foi a minha casa. Falou também que Padfoot e eu já havíamos aceitado entrar para a Ordem. E por fim perguntou se os dois também estavam interessados em entrar. Evans aceitou prontamente, e Remus também.

_\- Entendam que só estamos fazendo a convocação porque vocês já são bruxos maiores de idade; porém o professor Dumbledore disse que não há necessidade de integrá-los totalmente as atividades da Ordem antes que completem sua educação. Não serão mandados para combater os seguidores Daquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado, nem nada do gênero._

_\- Mas a senhora disse que essa era uma missão para o Potter._

_\- De certa forma, é uma missão para os três, senhorita Evans. _– a professora cruzou os dedos diante do rosto. – _E vocês terão que ter cuidado._

"_Seria tolice ignorar o que tem acontecido em Hogwarts. Nós sabemos que muitos estudantes, não apenas da casa da Sonserina, planejam apoiar Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado após se formarem. Não temos como provar, mas muitos deles provavelmente podem já estar trabalhando para ele"._

Eu pensei na Narcisa Black e no Lestrange: os irmãos mais velhos de ambos tinham se casado logo após terminarem Hogwarts, e já eram Comensais conhecidos e temidos. Aposto que eles estavam dando excelentes conselhos para os caçulas. Segundo Sirius, a própria Narcisa já estava noiva do Lucius Malfoy, outro que não engana ninguém, e todos sabem que é um Comensal.

_\- Não podemos deixá-los fazer o que quiserem em Hogwarts. Eles não podem ter a liberdade de descobrir informações e repassá-las para seu Mestre. A tarefa de vocês será prestar atenção especial nessas pessoas: qualquer atividade suspeita deverá ser informada imediatamente. _

"_O motivo pelo qual queríamos o sr. Lupin como monitor-chefe é simples: infelizmente ninguém conhece Hogwarts tão bem quanto vocês causadores de problemas."_

Mooney e eu trocamos sorrisos. Evans girou os olhos.

_\- Porém com a desistência dele, tivemos que apelar para o segundo... han... "Maroto"... mais qualificado. _– ela voltou a me encarar. – _Você e a senhorita Evans vão patrulhar os corredores a noite, e espero que fiquem particularmente atentos para alunos fora da cama. Nas passagens secretas e nos outros lugares também. Não quero que eles aprontem nada estranho, ou machuquem algum outro aluno. _

_\- Pode contar comigo, professora. _– Evans e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo. O olhar da professora Minerva recaiu sobre a ruiva.

_\- Você sabe que certo grupo de alunos não gosta de você, srta. Evans. Tome cuidado._

Eu e Evans trocamos olhares, e eu sabia que novamente ela estava se lembrando do final do sexto ano. Mas dessa vez, por um motivo diferente.

Eu estremeci. Aquilo não iria acontecer novamente. Eu não permitiria.

_\- Vamos tomar conta da Lily, professora. _– Remus disse, e Minerva aprovou com um gesto da cabeça.

_\- Pode ter certeza que sim. _– eu afirmei.

Evans me encarou. E sorriu tristemente, agradecendo. Mais uma vez.

* * *

"_SEGURA AÍ, PRONGS!" – Padfoot gritou, atirando a toalha molhada na minha cara. Eu resmunguei qualquer coisa, atirando a toalha de volta e voltei a me concentrar no Mapa. Estávamos no final das férias de Páscoa. A grande maioria das pessoas tinha ido pra casa e só voltariam amanhã, então Hogwarts estava quase deserta; isso não era muito comum, mas por causa da guerra todos tentavam passar o maior tempo possível com suas famílias. Então era fácil identificar as pessoas nos corredores vazios._

"_Por favor, me diga que você não está perseguindo a sua ruiva de novo."_

_Eu tornei a resmungar qualquer coisa, observando o pontinho com o nome dela deixar a biblioteca. Só mesmo ela pra ficar estudado nas férias._

"_Isso dá cadeia, sabia?"_

_Antes que eu pudesse tornar a soltar um resmungo, vi algo que quase fez meu coração parar. Vindo de encontro à Evans, estavam cinco pontinhos negros. Os nomes fizeram meu estômago revirar._

_Lestrange. Avery. Mulciber. Rosier. Wilkes. __Os puro-sangues fanáticos aprendizes de Comensais em pessoa._

"_MERDA!" – gritei, pulando da cama. Padfoot arrancou o mapa da minha mão, e após uns segundos, soltou um palavrão e correu atrás de mim._

_Eu só esperava chegar a tempo._

* * *

**_N/A:_**_** Enfim, o primeiro capítulo! Como eu disse, a temática da guerra vai estar sempre presente, fora e principalmente dentro de Hogwarts. Acho que deu pra perceber, mas a última parte é uma lembrança do James. Todos os capítulos vão terminar com alguma lembrança de alguém, que vai ajudar a construir a estória.**_

_**Obrigada a todas que mandaram reviews, que já foram respondidos via P.M.**_

_**Espero que todos continuem acompanhando! Até o próximo capítulo.**_

_**D.T.**_


	3. Arrogância

_**II. Arrogância. **_

O salão principal estava iluminado pelas luzes de mil velas. O teto refletia uma noite nublada, sem estrelas. O Chapéu Seletor cantara uma canção sobre nos mantermos unidos e não perdermos as esperanças em tempos difíceis – _"É fácil pra ele falar... É UM CHAPÉU!"_ – Mary resmungou. O professor Dumbledore apresentara nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (um auror recém-formado), e depois seu discurso fora o mais sombrio que eu ouvira em muitos anos. Tirando os animados calouros recém-selecionados, o clima ao longo da mesa da Grifinória estava tenso. A maioria das pessoas formavam grupos juntando as cabeças e conversando em vozes baixas (provavelmente comentando notícias da guerra). Mesmo os Marotos não estavam chamando atenção como sempre. Black e Potter pareciam estar discutindo seriamente através de sussurros furiosos, enquanto Remus encarava inexpressivamente seu prato intocado, e Pettigrew, visivelmente assustado, comia sem parar tudo que era posto em sua frente.

Entre os Marotos e nós estavam nossos amigos do sexto ano. Bem, ao menos Fabian e Gildeon pareciam um pouco felizes: a irmã mais velha dos gêmeos estava grávida pela quarta vez, e agora os dois discutiam animadamente se seria a tão esperada menina que Molly queria. Héstia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Mary e Marlene comentavam um novo atentado a trouxas que ocorrera em Cambridge. Apenas Dorcas e eu jantávamos em silêncio.

_\- Hey, Hey _– Fabian chamou a atenção, a discussão dos gêmeos chegou ao fim. – _Vocês poderiam, por favor, falar de algo mais agradável ao menos durante as refeições?_

_\- Não dá pra, simplesmente, esquecer da guerra, Fabian. _– Marlene argumentou.

_\- Mas ela também não precisa dominar totalmente nossas vidas, não é? – _Gildeon completou.

_\- Eles estão certos _– Emmeline suspirou. – _Já estou cansada de só falar sobre tragédias._

_\- QUEREM PARAR VOCÊS DOIS? _– Remus falou alto, pegando todos de surpresa. Não fora um grito, mas seu tom de voz sobrepujara os sussurros da mesa. Ele, porém, não olhava para nós: estava encarando Potter e Black, visivelmente irritado. – _Estão me dando dor de cabeça, e ainda não chegaram a lugar algum com esse falatório interminável._

_\- Está bem, está bem. _– Potter resmungou, voltando sua atenção para o prato na sua frente. Black também não parecia muito feliz, murmurou qualquer coisa e despejou uns bons dois quilos de batatas assadas recheadas no prato.

_-Então... Monitor-chefe, hein, James? _– Héstia disse, numa óbvia tentativa de acabar com o clima pesado. – _Muitas tarefas e responsabilidades... Tem certeza de que vai dar conta das suas obrigações como capitão do time de quadribol? Talvez você tenha que passar o cargo pra mim..._

_\- HAH! _– Black gritou, com a boca cheia de batata. – _Se ou Prhonongas deeistiiir eu ficou com ou caargou._

_\- O que diabos ele falou? _– Hestia perguntou, enquanto todos nós soltávamos algumas risadas.

_\- Ele disse que se eu desistir, o cargo é dele. _– Potter explicou (provavelmente tinha uma longa experiência para lidar com Black falando de boca cheia), e voltou sua atenção para o melhor amigo. – _Apesar de que eu acho que a Hesty é mais qualificada, ela tem mais responsabilidade que você, Pads._

_\- Como se você tivesse alguma. _– o outro retrucou, rindo, após engolir forçadamente as batatas.

_\- Hey! Eu sempre levei minhas responsabilidades com o quadribol muito a sério! _– retrucou Potter, fingindo-se de ofendido.

_\- Black, você perde todo o seu charme falando com a boca cheia. _– Mary comentou, arrancando risinhos de Emmeline e Marlene.

_\- Charme? _– questionou Dorcas, finalmente se manifestando. Black a encarou. Lá vão os dois de novo... – _E quando foi que o Black teve charme?_

_\- Dorcas, querida, sua agressividade me encanta._

_\- Pois a sua estupidez não me encanta nem um pouco, Black._

E os dois começaram uma de suas tão frequentes discussões, arrancando risos de todos, e ocasionalmente fazendo Mary ou os gêmeos falarem coisas como _"Beija logo!" _ou _"Arrumem um quarto!"._

Depois disso o clima na nossa parte da mesa ficou mais descontraído, as pessoas começaram a sorrir mais e a guerra foi momentaneamente deixada de lado. O que era um alívio, porque eu também não queria mais discutir esse assunto. Muito menos queria que Mary ou Lene falassem sobre o meu incidente, não queria ninguém tendo pena de mim ou algo do tipo. Acho que eu nunca agradeci tanto a habilidade dos Marotos em animar um ambiente como naquele momento. Acho que, no final, as pessoas realmente estavam precisando rir um pouco.

Na altura da sobremesa, todo o salão parecia menos tenso, e risadas altas eram ouvidas ocasionalmente. Mesmo os professores não pareciam mais tão preocupados. Acho que é impossível não se sentir feliz e seguro em Hogwarts. Enquanto olhava para a mesa principal, meu olhar cruzou com o de Hagrid e eu acenei. Ele acenou de volta, e entretida naquele cumprimento, não percebi que alguém conseguira achar um espaço ao meu lado no banco.

_\- Então... _– a voz de Potter, perto demais, me assustou, e eu me virei para encará-lo. Ele me olhava intensamente e isso me incomodou, não sei por que. – _Já que vamos trabalhar juntos o ano todo, talvez eu consiga convencê-la a me chamar de James, e me deixar chamá-la de Lily._

Eu realmente queria responder "Não nessa vida, Potter", mas eu me controlei: ele não estava agindo como um idiota, então não havia necessidade de ser grossa com ele. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria voltar a aprontar, e então eu poderia gritar com ele à vontade.

_\- Vai depender do seu comportamento, Potter. _– ironizei, mas ele abriu um largo sorriso. Como sempre.

_\- Ao menos isso não foi um 'não'. _

_\- E de 'nãos' você entende, certo? _– acho que provocá-lo se tornara um hábito. Bem, eu tinha que devolver na mesma moeda.

_\- Ah, eu coleciono alguns. _– Ele respondeu, sem se abalar. Continuava sorrindo, é claro. – _237, pra ser mais exato. _

_\- Não pense que eu vou acreditar que você contou._

_\- Depois dos 18 primeiros, Padfoot me convenceu a contá-los. _– gostaria de saber de onde esses apelidos estranhos surgiram.

_\- Ainda não me convence._

_\- Hey, mas não vá pensando que todos são seus, Evans! _– Ele exclamou, fingindo indignação. Girei os olhos: ele se achava o mestre da encenação. – _Só 226._

_\- Sério? _– ironizei, descrente. Ele estava inventando aqueles números, eu tinha certeza. – _Quer dizer que houve uma pobre garota que te obrigou a chamá-la pra sair 11 vezes antes de aceitar?_

_\- Não seja boba, Evans. _– ele deu um sorriso menor agora, mais contido, sem mostrar todos aqueles dentes. E sou obrigada a admitir que prefiro quando ele usa esse sorriso. Quero dizer, ele não deveria sorrir pra mim. Quero dizer, eu não quero que ele sorria... Deixa pra lá. – _Quer dizer que houve 11 garotas que não aceitaram sair comigo._

_\- De primeira, você quer dizer. Essa não seria a hora em que você se gaba dizendo que elas não resistiram a você e depois aceitaram sair contigo?_

Ele me encarou, agora sem sorrir.

_\- E você alguma vez me viu fazendo isso?_

Eu ri. E ele não gostou.

_\- Está tentando me convencer de que você não se gaba, Potter?_

_\- Eu tenho todo o direito de falar que eu sou irresistível. _– ele passou a mão nos cabelos, despenteando-os ainda mais. Eu odeio quando ele faz isso. – _Quero dizer, não há nada errado em ter um pouco de autoconfiança, não é? _– o que você chama de autoconfiança, eu chamo de arrogância. – _Mas você já me ouviu me gabando por ter saído com alguma garota em específico?_

Eu mordi o lábio inferior. Aquilo era verdade. Já ouvira Potter falando todo o tipo de coisa estúpida, mas nunca o ouvi mencionando o nome de garota alguma. Diante do meu silêncio, ele voltou a sorrir levemente.

_\- Eu tenho noção do ridículo _– novamente: duvido. –_ Se uma garota não quer sair comigo, o que é bem raro _– cadê a noção do ridículo agora? – _Eu sigo em frente, não vou ficar pentelhando a garota só pra salvar o meu orgulho._

_\- Perdão! _– exclamei, apontando pra mim mesma. – _E quanto aos... o que? 216 foras?_

_\- 226 _– ele corrigiu. – _Ah, mas você é a única nesse aspecto. _– ele sorriu novamente daquele jeito que eu não deveria, mas gosto. – _Eu não posso desistir de você, Evans._

_\- Por que não? _

Ele se aproximou mais um pouco e baixou a cabeça, de modo que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível que os meus.

_\- Você sabe o porquê. _– ele sussurrou.

Eu segurei a respiração, sem saber o que responder. Memórias das férias de Páscoa do ano passado vieram à minha mente. Eu sabia que ia começar a ficar vermelha. Porém para minha sorte, naquele instante o professor Dumbledore se levantou, pedindo silêncio. Potter lançou-me um último sorriso antes de se endireitar no banco, e quando eu virei para frente, vi Dorcas, Mary, Lene, Emme e Hesty soltando risinhos para mim. Quis afundar no chão e desaparecer.

O professor Dumbledore nos desejou boa noite, e eu levantei do banco num salto. Potter me encarou, divertido. Eu fui até o meio da mesa, atrás dos monitores do quinto ano, e os orientei para ensinar o caminho padrão para os alunos do primeiro ano. Depois disse pra Emmeline e Remus garantir que os alunos mais velhos não iriam se "perder" nos atalhos, e que todos iram direto para o salão comunal. Potter apenas repetia _"Obedeça à monitora Evans". _Eu suspirei.

Iria ser um longo ano.

* * *

_\- Eu vi você com a ruiva, Prongs! _– Padfoot exclamou, jogando a toalha molhada em mim. Gostaria que ele perdesse essa mania._ – Então, está progredindo?_

_\- Lentamente, mas definitivamente sim. _– garanti, com orgulho.

_\- Acho que Prongs tem tantas chances de fazer a Evans chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, quanto o Padfoot tem de fazer a Dorcas parar de desprezá-lo. _– Peter provocou, fazendo Pads e eu atirarmos travesseiros nele.

_\- Não sei, Worntail. _– gritou Mooney, de dentro do banheiro. – _Dorcas e Pads tem meio que uma história. É enrolada, mas existe. Prongs continua no zero com a Lily. Acho que as chances do Padfoot se acertar são melhores._

_\- E quem disse que eu quero me acertar com aquela maluca? _– resmungou Pads, se enfiando na cama dele.

_\- E quem disse que eu estou no zero com a Lily? _– gritei de volta, indo pra minha cama.

_\- E quem disse que nós acreditamos em vocês dois? – _disse Worntail. Atirei mais travesseiros nele, e depois os trouxe de volta com o feitiço convocatório. – _Acho que o Mooney tem mais chances com a Evans, pelo menos ELE pode chamá-la pelo primeiro nome._

_\- Eu não ousaria. _– disse Remus, saindo do banheiro. Ele sorriu pra mim. – _Eu tenho amor à vida._

_\- Muito bem, Mooney. _– resmunguei.

_\- Mas vocês agora são monitores juntos. _– A voz de Sirius saiu meio enrolada. Ele ficava muito sonolento depois que comia demais. – _Imagine vocês dois sozinhos, altas horas da noite, com a sala dos monitores só pra vocês..._

E você acha que eu ainda não imaginei? Esses vão ser os pensamentos que vão povoar meus sonhos pelo resto do ano.

_\- Tente ser menos pervertido, Padfoot. _– Mooney reclamou, mas Sirius apenas riu, uma risada abafada pelo travesseiro no qual ele se jogara de cara.

_\- Mas acho que se o Prongs levar essa estória da monitoria a sério, a Evans vai odiá-lo menos. _– Worntail refletiu. Mooney concordou e Padfoot não deu opinião, pois já estava roncando.

Primeiro: Evans não me odeia.

Segundo: Eu obviamente vou levar a monitoria a sério; é minha missão como membro da Ordem da Fênix.

Mas eu não podia dar essa segunda informação para o Peter: tanto McGonagall quanto Kingsley foram muito sérios no que dizia respeito a não falar sobre a Ordem com quem não fora recrutado pelo professor Dumbledore. Eu não achava certo deixar Worntail de fora dessa maneira, mas eu poderia ser expulso da Ordem se não obedecesse as instruções. E eu queria muito fazer parte, precisava sentir que estava fazendo algo contra os Comensais. Além disso, segundo Minnie, provavelmente Peter seria convocado, mais tarde: por enquanto poucos estudantes fariam parte da Ordem.

Worntail e Mooney também foram dormir, me deixando a vontade com meus pensamentos, enquanto Padfoot roncava alto. Pensei na discussão que nós dois tivemos mais cedo: começara no trem quando eu fui até a cabine dele, prosseguira na carruagem e provavelmente continuaria durante todo o jantar se Mooney não tivesse nos mandado calar a boca. Pela primeira vez desde que eu o conhecera, Sirius não sabia o que fazer.

Não sabia o que fazer a respeito do seu irmão Regulus.

Pads decididamente queria convencer seu irmão mais novo a desistir da ideia de se tornar um Comensal da Morte, mas aparentemente não estava sendo muito bem sucedido. Seja porque Regulus acreditava demais nos valores da família Black, seja porque Padfoot com raiva era tão sutil quanto uma manada de hipogriffos furiosos, nas poucas ocasiões em que conversavam eles pareciam se distanciar cada vez mais. Eu estive tentando convencê-lo a deixar Regulus em paz por um tempo, parar de pressioná-lo, para que ele ficasse mais disposto a ouvir na próxima vez que conversassem, porém Sirius não concordava. Segundo Mooney, parecia que ele achava que uma oportunidade sem gritar que o irmão estava agindo feito idiota era uma oportunidade perdida, ou talvez achasse que iria vencê-lo pelo cansaço. Mas eu tinha outra opinião.

Sirius estava com medo. Com medo que o irmão morresse. Por isso não conseguia agir racionalmente. E como a Minnie mesmo dissera, nada garante que esse pessoal da Sonserina já não esteja comprometido com o infeliz do Você-Sabe-Quem. Havia a possibilidade de Regulus já estar trabalhando para ele. Por isso Padfoot o abordava sempre que tinha a oportunidade.

Eles tinham sido bons amigos na infância, Sirius dissera. As coisas só começaram a desandar quando ele entrara na Grifinória, oficializando sua guerra contra a família. E Regulus ficara do lado dos Black. Mas ainda sim, ele não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com o irmão caçula.

Eu suspirei. Estava tarde demais pra ficar pensando nessas coisas, e eu não poderia fazer nada no momento. Puxei o Mapa de dentro do bolso das minhas vestes caídas no chão. Sussurrei as palavras e iluminei o pergaminho com a luz da varinha. Meus olhos se demoraram só dois segundos no pontinho com nome "Lily Evans" no dormitório das meninas, antes de começar a observar os corredores, porém só os professores e o Filch estavam patrulhando naquele horário. Procurei o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, e vi que todos os nossos amiguinhos filhotes de Comensais estavam dormindo. Decidi que transformaria aquilo em hábito, para ajudar a cumprir a responsabilidade que a Minnie passara. Até porque eu não podia levar o Mapa pra patrulhar com Lily: ela com certeza o confiscaria.

_\- Malfeito, feito. _– sussurrei, fechando o Mapa e apagando minha varinha. Guardei-os com cuidado na mesa de cabeceira.

_\- Morcega velha. _– Padfoot resmungou de repente, girando na cama. Eu sorri, enquanto afofava os travesseiros para dormir também.

Aparentemente, ele estava sonhando com sua querida mãe.

* * *

Existem poucas coisas que podem alterar o estado de espírito de Dorcas Meadowes. E todas elas têm relação com Sirius Black. Só por exemplo, quando descemos atrasadas no primeiro dia de aula e pegamos o final do café da manhã, encontrá-lo digladiando com o Peter Pettigrew pela posse das últimas salsichas que havia sobrado, era uma delas. Vendo a cena que se desenrolava a poucos lugares de nós, ela soltara um sussurro raivoso – _'infantil'_ – e com firmeza e a elegância que lhe vinha naturalmente, sentou-se muito ereta no banco e não tornou a virar sequer os olhos naquela direção. Mary e Lene, apenas para irritá-la, se juntaram ao Remus para incitar a briga. Eu apenas sorri, ignorando a cena. Sentei diante de Dorcas e puxei o prato de torradas para bem perto de mim, antes que Black e/ou Pettigrew decidissem que, inexplicavelmente, ainda estavam com fome.

Eu até poderia tê-la provocado um pouco (e vontade não me faltou). Porém no ano passado, quando estourou o escândalo de que Sirius Black, eternamente idolatrado e quase unanimemente eleito pela população feminina o cara mais desejado de Hogwarts (e o mais galinha, também), e Dorcas Meadowes, a Dama do Gelo em pessoa, estavam tendo um caso, eu fiz uma promessa para Dorcas. Ao interrogá-la sobre a veracidade dos boatos, eu só obtive uma resposta:

"_Não toque nesse assunto comigo, Lily. Por favor."_

É claro que depois disso eu percebi que, apesar de que o costume de trocar ofensas mútuas que os dois possuíam desde o primeiro ano não ter se alterado, ainda assim algo estava diferente. Black parecia estar sempre procurando-a com o olhar, e Dorcas parecia se encolher ligeiramente ou se afastar quando ele chegava muito perto, como se não suportasse a ideia de encostar nele. É claro que, com isso, percebemos que os boatos eram verdadeiros. Porém ela jamais comentou qualquer coisa sobre como começaram e/ou como terminaram, e apesar de toda a sua imensa e interminável babaquice e falta de tato, jamais ouvi Black fazendo qualquer piada ou insinuação específica a respeito disso. Quero dizer, nada diferente das piadas normais.

Talvez, eu concluí, girando lentamente meu copo de suco de abóbora, enquanto observava Black levar vantagem na divisão final das salsichas sobreviventes, talvez Black não fosse um caso tão perdido quanto eu pensava. Dorcas decididamente vira alguma coisa nele: A Dama do Gelo não se dobraria só por um corpinho e um rosto bonitos. E afinal, ele e Potter foram os primeiros da nossa geração a serem recrutados para a Ordem da Fênix: algumas qualidades os dois tinham que ter.

E por falar em Potter...

Estava sentado ao lado de Remus, com as sobrancelhas enrugadas e uma expressão muito séria no rosto, lendo uma folha de pergaminho qualquer. Enquanto eu considerava a possibilidade de estar ficando insana, afinal estava procurando qualidades em Black e Potter, o dito cujo levantou os olhos do pergaminho e seu olhar encontrou o meu. Seu sorriso imediatamente se alargou imensamente.

Um dia as bochechas dele vão cair por causa disso, é sério.

_\- Evans, querida, bom dia!_ – ele sequer dava sinais da preocupação evidente de segundos atrás. Obviamente estava tramando alguma coisa. Malditos marotos. – _Já posso te chamar de Lily?_

_\- Eu disse que iria depender do seu comportamento, Potter, e ele não é, nem de longe, exemplar. _– respondi, voltando minha atenção para meu café da manhã. _– Vai ter que trabalhar duro se quiser se tornar uma pessoa melhor e acabar com a má impressão que eu tenho de você._

Eu pensei que ele fosse responder com alguma brincadeira ou cantada barata qualquer, porém ele ficou em silêncio. Vencida pela curiosidade, acabei voltando a encará-lo, e ele parecia ligeiramente aborrecido agora.

_\- Que foi?_ – perguntei. Ele não respondeu. Apenas continuou com a expressão aborrecida (vai entender o porquê) e me estendeu uma das folhas que estava segurando: eram os dias em que nós dois teríamos que patrulhar a escola à noite. Olhei ao longo da mesa e vi a professora Minerva ali, entregando os horários para os alunos do sexto ano e comentando suas notas nos N.O.M.s. Ela provavelmente o instruíra antes que eu chegasse.

_\- E aqui estão os nossos horários. _– Potter completou, estendo pergaminhos para os mais próximos dele na mesa. Ainda parecia aborrecido com alguma coisa. Apanhei a minha folha olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, e não resisti à tentação de perguntar.

_\- Algo errado, Potter?_

Ele suspirou longamente, apanhando o material e se levantando.

_\- Tem horas em que você me faz duvidar do que eu quero, Evans, e isso não é legal. _– e sem dizer mais nada, ele saiu, com os olhares dos amigos o seguindo. Parou para esperar por eles na entrada do saguão. Pettigrew pareceu não entender, Remus suspirou cansado e Black me encarou, com uma expressão também aborrecida. Obviamente tinham ouvido. Então agora a culpa era minha?

_\- Francamente, Evans. _– resmungou Black, enfiando uma maçã no bolso e se levantando. Os outros dois marotos se levantaram também. Pettegrew me ignorou e Remus lançou-me um olhar curioso.

Eles já tinham saído do saguão com o Potter quando Dorcas finalmente se manifestou.

_\- Odeio concordar com o Black, mas ele está certo, Lily._

_\- Perdemos alguma coisa? _– perguntou Mary, pois aparentemente ela e Marlene não tinham prestado atenção na conversa, entretidas em comparar os horários. Dorcas e eu ignoramos a pergunta.

_\- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?_

_\- Lily, você ás vezes usa os sentimentos do Potter para tentar fazer com que ele aja do jeito que você quer, ou então os desmerece jogando na cara dele que você o despreza. E agora você acabou de fazer as duas coisas._

Simples, rápido e letal, como arrancar um curativo. Era assim que Dorcas costumava nos dizer coisas desagradáveis. Não amenizava palavras ou tentava ser compassiva. Ela costumava dizer que o choque era bom, pois nos sacudia e abria nossos olhos para a verdade. Funcionava.

_\- Ah, Merlin. _– murmurei.

_\- O que a Lily fez? _– perguntou Lene em tom de desaprovação.

_\- Parafraseando, ela disse algo como: Ou faz o que eu quero, ou vou continuar te ignorando. _– Dorcas me lançou um daqueles seus olhares gélidos (que ela guardava especialmente para garotos incautos que tentavam a sorte com ela) – _James não é seu cachorrinho, Lily. Mesmo que o que você diga seja o certo, ele não pode mudar o jeito dele de ser só pra te agradar._

_\- Não foi legal, Lily. _– Disse Lene, balançando a cabeça.

_\- Ele provavelmente espera que você goste dele pelo que ele é. _– Mary estava visivelmente pronta para começar um discurso, mas eu já estava me sentindo mal o bastante.

_\- Entendi, entendi, vou me desculpar com ele, ok?_

_\- E você vai poder fazer isso agora!_ – cantarolou Mary alegremente, olhando para seu horário. Ela mudava de humor muito rápido. – _Vocês têm poções duplas com o pessoal da Sonserina agora, boa sorte!_

_\- Poções duplas com o pessoal da Sonserina, belo jeito de começar a manhã. _– resmungou Marlene, levantando-se (apenas Mary e Pettigrew não haviam passado para o N.I.E.M.s de Poções). – _Vamos aguentar algumas horas agradáveis da bajulação interminável do Slughorn para cima da Lily e do pequeno príncipe ranhoso das poções._

Em qualquer outra situação esse comentário teria me incomodado, porém naquele momento eu estava me remoendo de culpa por ter sido uma vaca com o Potter. Foi a primeira vez em que eu parei para me questionar se, durante todos esses anos, eu não havia tido com ele o comportamento que eu dizia desprezar tanto.

_\- Eu tenho sido arrogante com ele, não é? _– perguntei, enquanto saímos do Salão Principal.

_\- Um pouco. _– Dorcas confirmou. Direta como sempre.

_\- Acho que esse não é o problema; no fundo, todo mundo é um pouco arrogante. Acho que todo mundo aqui tenta provar algo pra alguém ou para si mesmo. _– Marlene falou baixo, já que estávamos nos aproximando do lugar onde os Marotos estavam parados, obviamente sem pressa para se enfiar nas masmorras. – _E nós sabemos que às vezes o James Potter merece um pouco de respostas afiadas e arrogância no nível da dele. Mas acho que você acabou se acostumando a destratá-lo, e não percebe mais quando passa dos limites. _

Eu fui obrigada a admitir que aquilo era verdade. Eles se desencostaram da parede onde estavam, e pareciam estar juntando ânimo pra descer para a aula. Eu preferia falar com ele antes de chegarmos lá: Severus deixara o Salão no momento em que as meninas e eu havíamos chegado; ele provavelmente já estava lá em baixo, e eu não queria que ele nos visse juntos. Não que eu deva alguma coisa a ele: não nos falamos desde aquela noite, no quinto ano. Porém aquilo provavelmente iria inflamá-lo, e honestamente, apesar de tudo eu não quero que brigas entre Grifinória e Sonserina sejam deflagradas por minha causa, e Severus e Potter aceitam qualquer coisinha como estopim para tentarem se matar.

De qualquer forma, eu apressei o passo para alcançá-los, respirei fundo e chamei:

_\- Potter? Posso falar com você?_

Os quatro Marotos se viraram para me encarar, e eu me deparei com quatro expressões de chocada descrença. Dorcas passou como um raio ao meu lado, pegou o cotovelo do Black e o arrastou para longe do Potter com vontade. Se é que era possível, Black pareceu ainda mais surpreso, arregalando os olhos para minha amiga. Ela logo o soltou, mas os dois continuaram se afastando depressa e, aparentemente, discutindo aos sussurros. Mary fez o mesmo, a diferença é que ela praticamente arrastou o Pettigrew de volta para o Salão Principal (eu sei que ele é do tipo que gosta de escutar conversas alheias), e Marlene não precisou, pois ativo como sempre, Remus se afastou sozinho, não sem antes lançar um sorriso divertido pra mim. Isso tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e em cinco segundos Potter e eu estávamos sozinhos.

_\- Aparentemente sim, Evans, já que suas amigas raptaram os meus amigos. _– ele respondeu, recuperando-se do susto. Ele não parecia mais tão aborrecido, mas também não estava em seu normal comigo. Reparei que os retardatários do café da manhã pareciam muito divertidos em ver nos dois conversando sozinhos. Abutres.

_\- Me desculpe. _– eu disse, adotando a técnica de Dorcas para lidar com situações desagradáveis/constrangedoras. – _Eu agi feito uma idiota, não tinha direito de dizer aquilo para você._

_\- "se tornar uma pessoa melhor" foi uma péssima escolha de palavras. Eu não sou o vilão aqui, sabe. _– ele disse, em tom ligeiramente amargo.

_\- Eu sei. Realmente não foi legal da minha parte. Eu sinto muito._

Ele continuou impassível: acho que eu não o tinha convencido. Na verdade, nem eu sabia exatamente o que eu queria dizer para ele. A maneira intensa como seus olhos castanho-esverdeados me encaravam me deixava nervosa.

_\- É só que... Eu não sei como lidar com você. _– confessei.

Isso desanuviou seu rosto tenso. Potter suspirou profundamente, e por fim sorriu. Um sorriso fraco.

_\- Eu não consigo mesmo ficar bravo com você... Tudo bem, Evans. Não esquenta com isso._

Isso me deixou um pouco aliviada, mas eu não pude deixar de pensar sobre como aquela situação era estranha.

_\- Você tem uma ideia muito errada ao meu respeito, Evans. _– não era a primeira vez que eu ouvia aquela frase, mas era a primeira que eu a levava a sério. Eu realmente não sabia nada sobre o Potter. Foi também a primeira vez que eu percebi outra coisa:

_\- Acho que você também tem uma ideia muito errada ao meu respeito, Potter._

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

_\- Talvez. Mas isso não me incomoda. É instigante, até. _– e finalmente ele abriu um de seus sorrisos gigantes – _Vamos nos conhecer melhor este ano, Evans._

_\- Talvez._

Ele sorriu ainda mais, e por um momento fugaz eu tive a impressão de gostar daquele sorriso.

_\- 'Talvez' é suficiente. Por enquanto._

_Eu estava voltado lentamente para a torre da Grifinória, enquanto consultava algumas anotações que eu havia feito num pergaminho enquanto estudava na biblioteca. Entretida com aquilo, me preocupei apenas em andar em linha reta pelo corredor vazio, e não percebi o perigo se aproximando. Na verdade, eu não perceberia mesmo se estivesse observando o corredor._

_O único aviso prévio que eu tive foi uma pequena risada baixa; antes que eu pudesse identificar de onde vinha, um feitiço me atingiu em cheio no peito._

_Eu fui jogada pra trás, com o peito ardendo pelo impacto do feitiço. Eu olhei ansiosa para os lados, enquanto sacava a varinha, mas não havia ninguém naquele corredor além de mim._

_E então eu ouvi várias risadas baixas, o barulho de passos, de vestes se arrastando, e eu percebi: havia várias pessoas naquele corredor, protegidas por um feitiço de desiluminação. Eu não podia vê-los, e mal podia ouvi-los, e dessa forma, não tinha chance nenhuma de me defender. Ainda assim, agarrei com força a varinha e esperei._

_Não adiantou muita coisa. Eram silenciosos demais, e mais feitiços me atingiram sem que eu pudesse erguer um escudo. Caí no chão dessa vez, atingida pela maldição das penas bambas, e outras mais sinistras que fizeram a dor no meu peito crescer e eu cuspir sangue._

"_Covardes" – eu disse em voz alta, mas isso só fez com que eu ouvisse mais risadinhas e fosse atingida por outra maldição. Em resposta, joguei meu próprio feitiço na direção de onde eu suponha que a maldição viera, mas apenas atingi a parede._

_Se ao menos eu fosse capaz de reconhecer as vozes, eu poderia contar para o professor Dumbledore e..._

_A minha varinha voou para longe e eu fui fortemente atirada contra uma parede, meu braço batendo violentamente na clava de uma armadura ao meu lado. Eu gritei de dor ao sentir a carne sendo rasgada, mas a minha voz não saiu: eu havia sido silenciada. As risadas foram ouvidas um pouco mais alto, e foi naquele momento que eu percebi a situação na qual eu realmente estava:_

_Quem estava fazendo aquilo poderia muito bem me matar e eu não poderia fazer nada pra impedir. Eu não podia correr, nem gritar por ajuda, nem me defender. Eu estava ensopada de sangue, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: eles não me veriam chorar._

_Então de repente, a tapeçaria perto de mim no corredor foi rasgada, e dois fortes feitiços foram lançados. Eu ouvi o barulho do impacto e palavrões sendo sussurrados nervosamente: eles não haviam errado o alvo._

_E havia dois garotos ofegantes, e com olhares tão furiosos e repletos de ódio como eu jamais vira. Nenhum deles olhava para mim, mas pararam na minha frente protetoramente, com as varinhas erguidas e preparados. A varinha do mais alto girou, fazendo com que as maldições que me mantinham silenciadas e incapaz de me erguer acabassem. _

_Eu me levantei com dificuldade, e quando eu soltei um gemido de dor, a mão de um deles estremeceu, e seu olhar ficou ainda mais sombrio. Minha varinha estava muito longe para que eu fosse até ela, ainda mais porque eu não sabia onde meus atacantes estavam, então eu permaneci atrás deles para não atrapalhar. Eu ainda tremia de medo pela situação, e não sabia se aquilo ia acabar bem, não sabia se eles eram capazes de vencer, não sabia de nada._

_A única coisa que eu sabia era que James Potter viera me salvar. E um Sirius Black de cabelos molhados e usando apenas uma cueca samba-canção, também._

* * *

_**N/A:**__** Eu vou tentar justificar o meu desaparecimento: eu ainda sou uma universitária. Tenho matéria pra ler, estágio pra fazer, prova pra me fuder. Eu não estou conseguindo colocar nem minha leitura em dia, que dirá minha escrita. Ainda assim, devagar e sempre, vou atualizando aqui. Decidi optar a partir de agora por capítulos curtos, pois eles já são muito densos. **_

_ClauMS__**, obrigada pelo review! Valeu dica com relação aos narradores, vou tentar deixar mais claro, porém eu não gosto muito de usar "POV" ou o nome antes, porque eu acho que quebra a narrativa. Inclusive já me disseram que isso era duvidar da capacidade do leitor de entender O.o. **_

_**Obrigada a todos que leram! Até o próximo.**_

_**D.T.**_


	4. 227

_**III. 227**_

Eu observei Dorcas enquanto jantávamos. Mary e Lene também haviam percebido que algo estava errado. Ela normalmente era uma pessoa calada, mas aquilo já estava ridículo. Ela não dissera uma única palavra desde a hora em que puxara Black pelo cotovelo para afastá-lo de Potter, e eu encontrara cada um deles apoiado em uma parede diferente das masmorras, se encarando como se quisessem se matar.

Eu sei que eu prometi não perguntar, mas, honestamente, isso já está mesmo ficando ridículo.

Eu dei uma espiada na parte da mesa onde os Marotos estavam. Parecia tudo normal. Rindo feito idiotas como sempre, principalmente o Black, que parecia estar achando tudo lindo e o mundo engraçadíssimo. Seja o que fosse que afetasse Dorcas, não parecia preocupá-lo.

_\- Dorcas? _– Marlene tentou.

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça. Não iríamos arrancar nada dela. Como sempre. Dorcas sempre guardou seus problemas para si. Ela gostava de se curar sozinha. Não é como se eu não entendesse, afinal não gostava de preocupar ninguém com os meus problemas, mas ela era absurdamente fechada demais.

O problema é que Mary era um pouco tresloucada.

_\- SIRIUS BLACK!_ –ela exclamou, fazendo todos os que estavam próximos na mesa nos encararem. O mencionado maroto apenas sorriu.

_\- Sim, Mary, querida?_

_\- Eu quero saber que merda você fez para a Dor..._

_\- Mary! _– a voz de Dorcas soou alta e imponente, o tom de voz que ela costumava usar para rebater ofensas dos sonserinos. –_ Não._

_\- Mas, Dorcas... _– Marlene começou, visivelmente apoiando a atitude de Mary.

_\- Não. _– Dorcas repetiu, e agora ela encarava diretamente o Black. Sequer piscava. E ele sustentou esse olhar. – _Não vale a pena._

Black fechou a cara. Dorcas não se deixou abalar. Os dois se encaravam com uma clara fúria nos olhos, e agora nem ao menos Mary parecia querer se intrometer entre os dois. Eu achava que deveria fazer alguma coisa, pois eles estavam atraindo muita atenção, a última coisa que Dorcas queria ou precisava.

_\- HEY, EVANS!_ – repentinamente Potter exclamou bem alto, fazendo todos os olhares da mesa se voltarem para ele. – _QUER SAIR COMIGO?_

Ele não podia estar falando sério. Não naquele momento, assim, do nada, fazendo a mesa toda olhar para a gente. Eu corei furiosamente, irritada.

_\- VOCÊ É RETARDADO, POTTER? É CLARO QUE NÃO!_

Isso fez várias gargalhadas explodirem perto de nós, e várias pessoas começaram a falar com ele ao mesmo tempo sobre sua infinita capacidade de levar foras. Potter apenas balançou a cabeça e falou algo muito parecido com _"Duzentos e vinte e sete"._ Eu o encarei com desagrado, achei que ele tinha amadurecido um pouco, mas ele continuava...

_\- Lily, _\- Marlene murmurou, puxando minha manga. – _Black e Dorcas._

Eu tinha me esquecido dos dois. Quando eu voltei a encarar o Black, ele parecia estar murmurando muito rápido alguma coisa, e Dorcas apenas concordou com a cabeça (eu me lembrei, com um sobressalto, que ela sabia leitura labial). Depois disso os dois voltaram a atenção para seus jantares, e nenhum deles parecia feliz.

Ignorando os comentários, Potter deu uma palmada solidária no ombro de Black, e então eu entendi: ele só queria chamar a atenção para si. Não fazia diferença se eu ia aceitar ou não, ele só queria que os curiosos de plantão parassem de observar o amigo dele e Dorcas.

Eu o julgara mal. Mais uma vez.

_\- O que você acha que eles combinaram?_ – Lene sussurrou para mim.

_\- Não sei. _– murmurei de volta, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Potter, ainda assimilando a ideia de que ele se expusera ao ridículo apenas para preservar uma rápida conversa do amigo com seu eterno rolo. Me perguntei quantas vezes ele havia feito aquilo, chamando a atenção desnecessariamente apenas para acobertar algo que ele não queria que outros descobrissem. E então eu percebi mais uma coisa.

Potter sabia. Black provavelmente contava tudo para ele. Se Dorcas não queria me contar, eu conseguiria a informação de outras maneiras.

E por sorte, nós tínhamos uma reunião depois do jantar.

* * *

Após me lembrar da nossa primeira reunião como monitores-chefes (não que eu fosse me esquecer), Lily deixou o salão com as amigas, mas eu não fiquei prestando a atenção nela, e sim em Dorcas, que não parecia tão inabalável como sempre.

_\- Ela está mal, Padfoot. _– falei bem baixo, para que apenas ele pudesse me ouvir. Ele soltou um resmungo afirmativo em resposta. Eu sabia que ele também não estava ok com a situação. – _Você vai...?_

Outro resmungo afirmativo em resposta. Era um bom sinal. Se ele estava ficando de mau-humor, significava que ele também não estava mais conseguindo lidar com aquilo.

_\- Prongs? _– Mooney me chamou. – _Você não deveria estar indo para a reunião com a Lily?_

_\- Ah, sim. _– respondi, afastando os pensamentos sobre a vida amorosa do Sirius e voltando a me preocupar com a minha. Eu me inclinei para frente, de modo que ninguém pudesse me ouvir. – _E não se preocupe Mooney, não vou marcar nenhum passeio a Hogsmeade na lua-cheia._

_\- Fale baixo. _– ele respondeu com aflição. Mas depois sorriu. – _E obrigado._

_\- Não esquenta. _– respondi, me levantando. – _Então adeus nobres amigos, vou ao encontro da minha ruiva._

_\- Como se fosse acontecer algo._ – Worntail debochou.

_\- Atire um pouco de purê nele por mim, Padfoot. _– eu pedi. Ele ficou horrorizado.

_\- Não vou desperdiçar boa comida com uma coisa tão estúpida!_

_\- Você tem umas prioridades estranhas. _– Mooney girou os olhos.

Eu os deixei discutindo essa imbecilidade e fui para a sala dos monitores. De uma forma muito, muito estranha, isso era quase como o meu primeiro encontro com a Lily. Claro que nós estávamos lá para trabalhar, mas não mudava o fato de que éramos apenas nós dois, sozinhos. Mas, se eu queria ganhar a confiança da ruiva, eu não podia dar em cima dela naquele momento: antes, eu tinha que provar que levava a monitoria a sério.

Eu tinha que me esforçar.

O problema é que se esforçar naquela chatice era... como dizer... MUITO chato.

E a Evans não me deu qualquer brecha pra tentar fazer aquele trabalho ser mais agradável. Não permitiu qualquer mínimo desvio para qualquer assunto que não fosse o horário das rondas, as visitas pra Hogsmead, datas de reuniões, etc, etc. Eu gostaria de simplesmente deixá-la falar e me perder naqueles vivos olhos verdes, mas ela me testava a cada minuto pra saber se eu realmente prestava atenção.

Eu comecei a desconfiar que aquela mulher era aficionada por trabalho.

_\- Acho que terminamos. _– ela finalmente disse, após uma torturante hora de trabalho. Nunca imaginei que passar um tempo sozinho com a Evans poderia vir a ser chato. Não um desperdício, porque afinal é a Evans, mas aquela hora pareceu se arrastar. Evans se reclinou na cadeira, espreguiçando-se, e eu me permiti fazer algo que estava desejando há algum tempo:

Enfiei a cara na mesa e pensei em como seria bom fechar os olhos para um cochilo...

_\- Potter, eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal._

Mas o que?

Eu me levantei tão rápido que os óculos ficaram pra trás na mesa.

_\- Pessoal tipo...?_

_\- Nada sobre você, realmente. _– Evans apressou-se em dizer, enquanto eu recolocava meus óculos pra conseguir enxergar qualquer coisa. Imediatamente eu percebi que ela estava muito vermelha e constrangida, como se estivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada... – _É sobre Dorcas e Black._

Ela ESTAVA fazendo alguma coisa errada.

Nope. Nope. Nope, não mesmo.

_\- Evans, não. _– respondi num tom de voz sofrido, voltando a enfiar a cara na mesa. Por que diabos a única vez q ela toma iniciativa pra falar sobre algo que não seja meus defeitos ou monitoria tem que ser sobre algo que eu não quero e nem posso falar? – _Você pode me perguntar quase qualquer coisa no mundo, Evans, mas isso daí não._

_\- Então você sabe o que aconteceu. _– ela ofegou, e eu quis bater minha cara contra a madeira. Se eu deixasse escapar qualquer coisa, Padfoot ia me matar. Com requintes de crueldade.

_\- Eu sei o que está acontecendo. _– confirmei de má vontade. _– Mas nem mesmo você vai me fazer falar. E aliás – _eu ergui novamente a cabeça, porque ela já parecia pronta pra contra-argumentar – _se a Dorcas não te contou, eu suponho que seja porque ela não quer que você saiba._

Ela pareceu envergonhada de verdade agora, com as maçãs do rosto quase tão vermelhas quanto o cabelo, torcendo o nariz como uma criança que é pega brincando com a varinha dos pais.

A Evans é tão... fofa.

Foco, Potter.

_\- Na verdade, eu falo como se soubesse de tudo, mas eu só sei o que o Sirius conta e ele não é exatamente do tipo que rasga o coração e choraminga o hidromel desperdiçado. _– eu dei de ombros** (1)** – _Honestamente Evans, o Sirius é meio maluco e a Dorcas não fica muito atrás. Deixa que os dois se entendam._

Agora ela parecia quase desamparada.

A Evans é tão... FOCO, POTTER.

_\- Mas eles não estão se entendendo e a Doc parece estar sofrendo e não que se abrir com ninguém, e eu e as outras garotas estamos ficando preocupadas sem poder fazer nada e..._

...e foi aí que eu perdi o foco e fiz algo ao mesmo tempo muito impulsivo e idiota e muito certo.

Pus a mão no topo da cabeça da Evans e baguncei o cabelo dela.

_\- Relaxa, Evans, vai dar tudo certo. _

Ela fez uma cara chocada o suficiente pra me convencer a retirar a mãos daqueles fios sedosos bem rápido. Ainda assim, abri meu melhor sorriso confiante e acrescentei:

_\- Mas eu posso infernizar a vida do Sirius até ele tomar alguma atitude e consertar a situação. Isso te deixa mais calma?_

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, algo que ela sempre fazia quando ficava nervosa. Eu aguardei ela explodir e gritar coisas como "QUEM TE DEU PERMISSÃO PRA TOCAR EM MIM, POTTER?" ou sei lá, me dar um tapa na cara ou coisa do tipo, mas ela fez a última coisa que eu esperava: me agradeceu.

_\- Obrigada, Potter. – _ela respirou profundamente. – _Eu não aguento mais essa situação dos dois._

Nem você, nem ninguém.

_\- Disponha, Evans. – _Eu sorri e ela me encarou. Porém não conseguiu sustentar meu olhar muito tempo. Ela levantou-se, muito vermelha, dizendo que já estava tarde e precisava ir estudar, e deixou apressadamente a sala.

Eu voltei a deitar a cabeça na mesa, com um sorriso satisfeito. As coisas estavam mesmo mudando, e pareciam ser para melhor.

* * *

Eu fechei a porta da sala dos monitores atrás de mim, e me encostei na parede, respirando descompassadamente. Potter havia me pegado de surpresa com aquele cafuné. E eu ficara impressionada com a gentileza dele.

Eu fechei os olhos, me concentrando. Eu estava deixando Potter me afetar _demais_, provavelmente ainda consequência dele ter me salvado no sexto ano. Mas isso não podia continuar assim. Eu não gostava dele do jeito que ele gostava de mim, e se eu não tomasse cuidado, ele acabaria machucado.

Fiz meu caminho de volta para a torre da Grifinória com especial cuidado, para o caso de algum aprendiz de Comensal estar vagando pelos corredores naquela hora. A sala comunal estava cheia e barulhenta como sempre; eu olhei em volta e vi Mary e Marlene, porém não Dorcas, o que significava que ela estaria sozinha no quarto: era uma boa oportunidade.

Como esperado, Dorcas estava sozinha lá, sentada em sua cama e fazendo carinho em seu gato de estimação. É preciso fazer uma observação sobre esse gato: ele deve ser, de longe, o gato mais cruel e mau da história. Salem, como sombriamente Dorcas o batizou, é um gato persa com pelos muito fofos e negros e profundos e malvados olhos verdes. Ele está permanentemente com cara de quem vai se atirar contra a sua garganta e te matar de maneira sádica. E ele não apenas _parece _mal, ele _é _mal. Ele fica escondido em cantos escuros da torre e ataca qualquer um que tente chegar muito perto, e eriça os pelos e solta ruídos assustadores sempre que chegamos perto dele sem perceber. A única exceção a isso é Dorcas: provavelmente porque ela o mima infinitamente e o enche de comida.

Assim, aquela máquina ferina de ódio ronronava sonoramente enquanto ela alisava seu pelo macio, com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Eu gostaria de me sentar na cama ao lado dela, mas Salem provavelmente tentaria me unhar se eu o fizesse: assim, me sentei na cama de Mary que é ao lado da dela, e mesmo assim ele ainda soltou alguns ruídos de ódio pra mim, como se me desafiasse a tirar Dorcas dele. Esse gato me assusta.

_\- Dorcas, eu preciso da sua opinião sobre um assunto._

Ela não expressou nenhuma reação ao meu pedido, mas eu sabia que ela estava ouvindo.

_\- Qual é a sua opinião sincera sobre James Potter?_

_Isso_ fez ela parar de acariciar seu pequeno e peludo enviado do inferno, e ergueu os olhos pra mim, uma expressão descrente no rosto, e logo depois deu um sorriso um tanto cruel. Ás vezes ela me assusta mais do que o gato.

_\- E você está me perguntando isso por que...?_

_\- Se eu não posso fazer perguntas, você também não pode._

_\- Parece justo. _– ela concordou, suspirando, enquanto Salem pulava de seu colo e pousava no chão silenciosamente, para depois desaparecer nas profundezas da escuridão em baixo de sua cama. – _Lily, James Potter é uma boa pessoa._

_\- E você diz isso por...?_

_\- Lily, por que você me faz perguntas para as quais você já sabe a resposta? _– perguntou ela, severamente. – _Por que você insiste em procurar motivos para convencer a si mesma que o James é uma má pessoa, mesmo depois do ano passado?_

_\- Justamente por causa do ano passado. _– eu esfreguei com força as têmporas – _Eu tenho medo que aquele episódio tenha me impressionado demais, e agora todo o meu julgamento está baseado naquilo._

_\- Bem, foi um tremendo episódio, diga-se de passagem. _– ela pegou uma escova e começou a retirar os pelos que tinha ficado grudados em sua roupa. – _É óbvio que a impressão que ele deixou foi forte. Lily, James Potter _salvou a sua vida, _não se culpe por estar impressionada._

_\- Você acha que eu estou impressionada?_

Ela ergueu os olhos pra mim, sorrindo levemente.

_\- Você acha que pode ser outra coisa? _

Eu corei furiosamente.

_\- Eu não estou apaixonada por James Potter, Dorcas._

_\- É claro que não está. _– ela concordou, voltando sua atenção para o próprio uniforme – _Seria ridículo se você estivesse, já que vocês mal se falavam no ano passado. O que está acontecendo, Lily, é que você está abrindo a sua cabeça para a possibilidade de tê-lo julgado mal, e está assustada com as consequências disso._

_\- E as consequências seriam...?_

\- _Muitas. – _ela concluiu, terminando de limpar o uniforme. – _Vocês se tornarem amigos. Você acabar se apaixonando mesmo. Você acabar partindo ainda mais o coração dele. As possibilidades são infinitas._

_\- Partindo AINDA MAIS? _– perguntei, assustada, o que fez com que ela me lançasse um olhar descrente.

_\- Você não acha MESMO que todos os 227 foras que você deu nele não doeram nem um pouco?_

_\- Eu não tinha pensado sobre isso dessa maneira... Espere um pouco. Como VOCÊ sabe desse número?_

_\- ..._

_\- Dorcas._

_-..._

_\- DORCAS!_

_\- Perdemos alguma coisa? _– perguntou Marlene, enquanto Mary e ela entravam no quarto. –_É seguro entrar? Cadê a máquina de matar da Dorcas?_

_\- Em baixo da cama – _respondi, sem tirar os olhos de Doc, que estava com a evidente expressão de quem fora pega fazendo algo que não devia. – _Dorcas, como você sabe que foram exatamente 227 foras que eu dei no Potter?_

_\- Todo mundo que está no bolão sabe, Lily. _– respondeu Mary, fazendo tanto Dorcas quanto Marlene baterem nas próprias caras, em frustração. – _Ops, não devia ter dito isso._

_\- QUE BOLÃO?_

_\- O bolão que o Pettigrew começou. _– resmungou Marlene, aborrecida. – _Sobre quantos foras vão ser precisos antes que você aceite sair com o James. _

_\- E vocês entraram nesse bolão? – _eu estava sentindo um misto de contrariedade pela traição das minhas supostas amigas, mas não podia deixar de admitir que era engraçado.

_\- Todo mundo está nesse bolão, Lily. – _respondeu Dorcas, por fim.

_\- TODO MUNDO QUEM?_

_\- Muita gente. Alguns você pode imaginar. Outros te surpreenderiam. Mas supostamente – _Dorcas acrescentou, olhando com um pouco de raiva pra Mary. – _Nem você e nem o Potter poderiam ficar sabendo disso, pra garantir que o resultado não vai ser forjado._

_\- Então James não sabe? _– percebi naquela hora que havia cometido um erro, porque tanto Mary quanto Marlene ofegaram.

_\- Desde quando você o chama de James?_

_\- Foi um ato falho. – _garanti – _Em quanto está o bolão?_

_\- Uns muitos galeões. – _Mary admitiu.

\- _Em quantos foras vocês apostaram?_

_\- Não podemos dizer, ou você poderia trapacear a nosso favor._

_\- Ou CONTRA a gente. Ela parece furiosa._

_\- Vocês não fazem nem ideia._

* * *

_Eu sou obrigada a admitir que eu sempre admirei Sirius Black. _

_Não pelo que algumas dessas vadias desmioladas de Hogwarts admiram. Não é por ele ser bonitão ou sexy ou nada do gênero. Eu sempre admirei o fato de que ele teve a coragem de ir contra tudo que sua família maluca pregava. Ele não fazia questão de ser um mui antigo e nobre membro da família Black. Ele queria apenas ser Sirius e fazer as coisas do jeito que ele considerava certo, e por ISSO eu o admirava._

_Mas não vou negar que ele era bonitão._

_Assim, eu não sei dizer exatamente quando foi que minha atração por ele começou, mas já faz bastante tempo. Mas o problema era justamente que eu era atraída por ele; não apaixonada. Porque o que sobrava de corpo no Black, também sobrava em cafajestagem, e faltava em seriedade. Não era alguém por quem eu me apaixonaria._

_Mas aparentemente era alguém por quem eu me sentia atraída. Eu nunca quis ser mais uma na lista do Black, e nunca me esforcei pra isso, mas eu sempre soube que se algum dia ele chegasse perto demais, eu acabaria fazendo algo que não devia._

_Mas antes de toda essa atração despertar na puberdade, na nossa doce infância de primeiro ano, eu o achava a pessoa mais irritante de toda a Hogwarts. Foi naquele ano que o nosso hábito de discutir a plenos pulmões começou, e acho que hoje isso não passa mesmo de um hábito, porque seja lá qual fossem os motivos que eu tinha pra odiá-lo naquela época, hoje eles já não existem._

_Mas isso não impediu nós dois de termos uma discussão épica na porta da sala da McGonagall no sexto ano, durante a qual, por algum motivo que eu já não recordo, nós dois nos xingamos das coisas mais baixas o possível a plenos pulmões. O que não foi nem de longe muito esperto, uma vez que a professora apareceu e nós ganhamos uma semana de detenção polindo troféus durante a noite._

"_Isso é tudo culpa sua, Black." – eu resmunguei, examinando meus dedos esfolados, após a primeira noite de detenções. _

"_Era você quem estava gritando como uma louca descontrolada, Meadowes."_

"_Você também!"_

"_Porque você começou." – ele bufou, também irritado. – "Francamente, daqui a pouco eu vou ter cumprido mais detenções com você do que com o Prongs."_

"_Eu sinto muito por interferir no amor verdadeiro que existe entre vocês dois. Sempre desconfiei que a fixação do Potter pela Lily era apenas fachada pra esconder o relacionamento profundo que vocês cultivam."_

"_Isso não tem graça, Meadowes."_

"_É claro que tem graça, Black. – ele praticamente _rosnou, _enquanto nós levantávamos uma tapeçaria para pegar um atalho secreto para a torre da Grifinória.- Isso explicaria muita coisa sobre a sua incapacidade de ficar com a mesma mulher por muito tempo."_

"_Ooooohhh... Isso é _ciúmes, _Meadowes! – ele exclamou, segurando meu braço e me fazendo parar no meio daquela passagem pouco iluminada. – Então isso explica muita coisa sobre essa sua eterna TPM pra cima de mim." _

"_Me largue, Black. _– _exclamei, puxando meu braço. – Você é a última pessoa em Hogwarts de quem eu sentiria ciúmes."_

"_Mas pelo menos eu estou na lista." – ele disse, chegando mais perto._

"_Black, você não passa de um grande..." _

_Mas Black nunca chegou a saber que ele era um grande filho da mãe, porque foi naquele momento que ele me puxou pela cintura e cobriu os meus lábios com os dele. E quando ele viu que eu retribuía, me girou e me colocou contra a parede, apertando seu corpo com força contra o meu. _

* * *

_**Dar de ombros:** demonstrar não estar preocupado com um acontecimento e/ou não dar credibilidade a alguém ou alguma coisa._

* * *

**N/A: Quem é vivo sempre aparece, ou quase isso.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, gente! **_Ritha Potter_** e **_anondraco_**, já respondi vocês via PM! **_ClaMS_**, a única informação que temos sobre a Dorcas, além de ela ter sido da Ordem, é que "Voldemort a matou pessoalmente". Isso é tudo que eu precisava pra considerá-la foda, hahaha. Eu to utilizando as linhas do ff pra separar as narrativas, se você tiver lendo pelo celular ou algo do tipo talvez seja por isso que não tá aparecendo. **_Mah_**, infelizmente a Rowling soltou mais informações sobre os Potter depois de eu ter iniciado a fic, então não está tão fiel a verdade assim, mas vou tentar manter o tom da estória como está! Vou tentar desenvolver bastante esses outros personagens, e já digo que não vai ser como normalmente se espera hehe.**

**D.T.**


	5. Uma longa lista de defeitos

**IV – Uma longa lista de defeitos**

_\- E então, Prongs? _– Peter me bombardeou assim que eu entrei no dormitório, com o rosto cheio de expectativa. – _Como foi com a Evans?_

_\- Nada especial. Só conversamos sobre as coisas da monitoria mesmo. – _o que não era bem verdade, mas eu precisava preparar um pouco o terreno antes de colocar o Sirius contra a parede.

_\- Ela te deu outro fora? _

_\- Eu nem cheguei a convidá-la pra sair... Mas por que todo esse interesse, Peter? – _questionei. Ele respondeu que não era nada, enquanto enfiava a cara no livro de poções, as orelhas vermelhas a mostra. Remus deu uma risadinha. – _Está acontecendo algo que eu deveria saber?_

_\- Deixa de ser paranoico, Prongs. _– respondeu Padfoot, muito tranquilo, saindo do banheiro. Isso só me dá mais certeza que realmente está acontecendo algo que eu não estou sabendo. – _Mas não aconteceu mesmo nada demais? Você me desaponta._

_\- Bom... A Evans estava meio chateada... – _comecei, não sem antes me refugiar na segurança da minha cama, bem longe de Sirius caso ele resolvesse começar a atirar coisas.

_\- Evans está sempre chateada perto de você, Prongs. – _Peter riu.

_\- Isso não é verdade!_

_\- Certamente. Quando ela não está chateada, está nervosa e xingando você. – _Remus riu mais ainda.

_\- Que belos amigos são vocês. –_ resmunguei, esfregando os olhos com força sob os óculos. Sirius disse qualquer coisa sobre não ser apenas belo, e também ser gostoso, mas eu não dei atenção. – _Evans estava chateada com você, Padfoot._

Isso o fez parar de rir.

_\- Comigo? _– ele parecia surpreso – _O único mal que eu já fiz pra Evans foi ser seu melhor amigo. Por que, em nome das cuecas de Merlin, ela estaria chateada comigo?_

_\- Bem... Você sabe como a Evans é... Se uma amiga dela está mal, ela automaticamente compra a briga pra ela._

Sirius azedou a cara na mesma hora, e tacou a toalha molhada com força na cama.

_\- Isso não é da conta da Evans. _– ele rosnou. Já não é de hoje que eu percebo que ele está recepcionando muitas características do seu lado canino. – _Não é da conta da Evans e não é da conta de ninguém._

_\- Bom, a conta é sua e você não está fazendo muita coisa a respeito dela. _– resmunguei de volta. Instantaneamente o clima no quarto ficou tenso. Peter se encolheu na cama, mas Remus se levantou e aproximou-se de Padfoot e de mim.

_-" Ninguém" inclui você, Potter. _– Sirius esmurrou o dossel da cama, com raiva.

_\- Pega leve, Padfoot. _– Mooney tentou apaziguar. – _Nós só queremos ver essa situação resolvida logo._

_\- Por quê? _– mais rosnados.

_\- Porque vocês estão enlouquecendo todo mundo! _– explodi. – _Você E Dorcas estão virando duas bolas de mau humor constante e agressividade. Eu não dou a mínima para o que você vai fazer, como você vai fazer, e no que isso vai dar, mas FAÇA ALGUMA MALDITA COISA._

_\- O que o Prongs quer dizer, _\- Mooney apressou-se em completar – _É que essa situação está muito pior do que você parece estar enxergando._

_\- Eu acho que eu enxergo a minha vida muito bem, obrigado, Remus. _– disse Sirius, dando as costas e pretendo encerrar o assunto, mas eu resolvi que era hora de atingir onde doída.

_\- Então você sabe que está machucando a Dorcas, não sabe?_

Ele respirou fundo, a cabeça abaixada.

\- _Eu sei._

_\- Então você..._

_\- EU SEI! – _ele gritou. Bagunçou os cabelos, com raiva. _– Eu sei. Eu já ia falar com ela amanhã, de qualquer forma, mesmo sem vocês intrometidos querendo me enlouquecer._

_\- Então você vai resolver tudo?_

_\- Vou._

_\- E o que você vai fazer?_

_\- Não é da conta de vocês._

_\- Vai se ferrar, Padfoot._

_\- Igualmente, Prongs. _

Eu achei que uma boa noite de sono curaria o mau humor de Sirius (a única coisa que ele ama mais do que comer, é dormir), porém eu estava enganado. Ele parecia fazer tudo de má vontade pela manhã, desde levantar até colocar o uniforme, e não parou de nos apressar para o café da manhã, o que era uma raridade. Normalmente ele ficava enrolando na cama e nós acabávamos sendo os últimos a entrar no salão principal. Hoje, porém, fomos os primeiros, e ele fez questão de se sentar na ponta da mesa, de frente para a porta, observando atentamente cada estudante que entrava, com as sobrancelhas tão franzidas que eu pensei que a qualquer momento elas iriam se fundir sobre o nariz.

_\- Hmm, Padfoot, você pretende nos dizer o motivo de seu comportamento psicótico? _– arriscou Mooney.

_\- Sim. – _ele resmungou de volta. – _Preciso de uma oportunidade para encurralar a Dorcas sem que ela fuja._

_\- Eu não acho que encarar todo mundo que entra com olhar assassino seja a solução. – _disse Peter timidamente, fazendo com que Sirius lhe lançasse mais olhares psicóticos.

_\- Não se preocupe, Padfoot. _– eu intervi. – _Nós somos Marotos, não somos? Sempre damos um jeito. Nós vamos criar a situação pra você. Agora relaxe e se entupa de comida como sempre. Se você ficar com essa cara, a Dorcas vai desconfiar._

Isso fez com que Sirius relaxasse um pouco e, resmungando, puxou a bandeja de salsichas mais pra perto de si, o que fez Peter soltar uma exclamação de indignação. Eu pisquei para Remus e ele concordou, com um sorriso. Era a primeira vez que Sirius aceitava nossa ajuda para resolver aquele assunto.

Nesse momento, as garotas entraram no salão, e como ocorria todas as vezes que eu via a Lily, meu estômago deu algumas reviravoltas. O motivo disso era simples: eu nunca sabia como ia ser a nossa convivência no dia. A gente podia acabar passando o dia todo sem se falar, ou apenas brigar, ou apenas se cumprimentar educadamente, etc. Eu nunca realmente passava muito tempo perto da Evans, infelizmente. Nós nem sequer podíamos nos considerar amigos. Tudo o que eu sabia sobre ela veio das minhas árduas pesquisas e de conversas com a Marlene. Por isso, meu objetivo principal para aquele ano era que, pelo menos, nós nos tornássemos amigos, e depois...

Eu congelei, com o garfo a meio caminho da boca.

...e depois eu iria lutar na guerra.

Eu não sou idiota. É claro que eu tinha consciência de que aquele era o meu último ano em Hogwarts. É claro que eu sabia que eu iria tentar me tornar auror do Ministério depois. Quer dizer, essa parte tinha mudado recentemente, após o professor Dumbledore nos convocar para a Ordem da Fênix. Além de auror, eu também decidi que iria agir diretamente sobre as ordens dele. Então é claro que eu sabia que aquele era o meu último ano junto com a Evans.

Mas então a professora Minerva convocou a Evans e o Remus para a Ordem também, naquele dia, no trem. E somente agora as consequências daquilo haviam realmente se formado na minha cabeça e a ficha tinha caído.

Evans também iria lutar na guerra.

Evans e eu iríamos lutar na guerra.

Como meus pais.

E meus pais estavam mortos.

_\- James, você está bem?_

Eu não tinha percebido que meu garfo tinha caído no chão, e que eu estava cobrindo a boca como se fosse vomitar. Mooney, Padfoot e Worntail estavam me encarando, parecendo preocupados, assim como Marlene, que havia se aproximado sem que eu percebesse. Evans e as outras haviam se sentado mais no meio da mesa, e não pareciam ter reparado nada.

_\- James? _– Marlene repetiu, segurando meu braço, levemente.

_\- Eu estou bem, eu só..._ – eu tirei os óculos e apertei os olhos, com força. – _Me dei conta de algumas coisas desagradáveis._

_\- Que coisas? – _Remus perguntou, enquanto Marlene se sentava ao meu lado.

A resposta sincera seria: Eu me dei conta que eu não vou mais poder proteger a Evans. Aquele episódio nas férias do sexto ano, a promessa que eu tinha feito, tudo isso me deixara com a satisfação de saber que, dentro de Hogwarts, não havia nada que pudesse ferir a Evans. Mas a partir do ano que vem, essa segurança acabara. Nós dois estaríamos na guerra, em missões separadas na maioria das vezes, e eu não poderia fazer nada por ela. E não apenas ela, como Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, Sirius, Remus, Peter, todos os nossos amigos importantes, todos nós poderíamos morrer. A ideia da minha própria morte nunca me assustara como aquela perspectiva.

Esse não era apenas o último ano pra tentar me aproximar da Evans. Talvez fosse o nosso último ano mesmo.

_\- Prongs? _– Sirius insistiu.

_\- Eu só percebi... Que esse é o nosso último ano tranquilo. _– A mão de Marlene despencou do meu braço, e eu soube que ela tinha entendido. Remus e Sirius também. Peter pareceu meio confuso, mas achou melhor não perguntar. Achei melhor mudar de assunto logo. – _Mas você queria alguma coisa, Marlene?_

_\- Ah sim. _– ela forçou um sorriso e piscou, travessa. – _Vim oferecer os meus serviços._

_\- Serviços? _– Worntail perguntou.

_\- Caso vocês estejam planejando encurralar alguma amiga minha. _– ela riu, mordendo um muffin de mirtilo._\- Inclusive eu ouvi dizer que as masmorras são um ótimo lugar pra se perder._

Nossa próxima aula era poções. Uma ideia começou a se formar dentro da minha mente.

_\- Como você...?_

_\- Lily. _

Claro que sim. Eu recoloquei os óculos para olhar o centro da mesa, e percebi a Evans nos observando com o canto dos olhos. Eu sorri pra ela.

_\- Porém também é fácil fugir dentro das masmorras. – _Remus coçou o queixo, enquanto Peter simplesmente desistia de tentar entender e voltava a sua atenção para o bacon. Sirius parecia dividido entre a vontade de participar da conversa e a indignação por mais gente estar se metendo na sua vida amorosa. Mas eu já sabia o que fazer.

_\- Marlene, você é um gênio. Apenas se certifique de que a Dorcas vai ser a última pessoa a chegar à sala do Slugh, pode ser?_

_\- Yes, sir. _– ela disse, levantando-se e voltando para junto das amigas, onde Dorcas a olhava, desconfiada.

_\- Vocês tem poções dois dias seguidos? Que bom que eu me livrei dessa. _– Peter comentou, com a boca cheia de bacon. A bem da verdade, ele tinha obtido tão pouco NOM's que não estava cursando muitas matérias. Eu acho inclusive que isso o fazia se sentir meio mal, já que ele passava muito tempo sozinho, enquanto Mooney, Padfoot e eu estávamos em aula.

Mas eu me preocuparia com o Peter mais tarde. Agora era a hora de resolver a vida amorosa do Sirius.

_\- Vamos. Masmorras. Agora. –_ disse, me levantando. Eles me encararam, surpresos. – _Eu tenho um plano._

_\- E eu tenho fome e nenhuma aula. – _resmungou Peter. – _Fiquem a vontade pra ir sem mim. _

_\- Desculpe, Worntail. Te explico tudo no intervalo. _– garanti, pegando minha mochila, mas ele só deu um resmungo raivoso, encarando o bacon. Talvez ele esteja mais chateado do que eu pensei. Remus deu tapinhas amigáveis no ombro dele, enquanto se levantava. Sirius nos seguiu, mas não sem antes catar uma meia dúzia de muffins e enfiá-los nos bolsos.

Eu quase podia _sentir_ o olhar da Evans cravado nas minhas costas. Ela tinha um excelente faro pra perceber quando os Marotos planejavam algo.

A Evans é adorável.

_\- E qual seria o motivo de chegarmos tão cedo na sala de aula? _– perguntou Sirius, com a boca cheia de muffins.

_\- Pra podemos escolher nossos lugares. _– respondi calmamente. Como apenas seis alunos da Grifinória faziam a aula, e era contra os nossos princípios se aliar com Sonserinos, as duplas eram, desde o ano passado, Sirius e eu, Remus e Evans, Dorcas e Marlene. – _Infelizmente, Sirius, hoje você não vai desfrutar da minha agradável companhia. Acho que eu vou preferir trabalhar com a Lene hoje._

Ele se esforçou pra engolir o muffin.

_\- ESSE é o seu plano brilhante? _

_\- Bom, a Dorcas não vai dar escândalo e sair correndo da sala de aula, isso com certeza. _– Mooney comentou, pensativo, enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho para as masmorras. – _Ela vai ser obrigada a ficar do seu lado a aula inteira._

_\- Não é o melhor lugar pra ter uma conversa. _– Sirius resmungou.

_\- Não. – _concordei. – _Mas é suficiente pra fazê-la te ouvir e convencê-la a ter uma conversa descente mais tarde, em outro lugar._

_\- Pode funcionar... _– ele concordou lentamente, antes de enfiar o ultimo muffin na boca.

_\- É claro que vai funcionar, é um plano meu, não é?_

* * *

Eu estava enrolando o café da manhã o máximo que eu podia. Lily e Dorcas não eram burras, elas sabiam que eu tinha tramado algo com os garotos. Mary estava achando muita graça na situação, mas como não tinha aula de poções, preferiu voltar para a sala comunal juntamente com o pessoal do sexto ano. Quando finalmente faltava apenas 10 minutos pra aula começar, Lily, extremamente responsável como sempre, declarou que iria sem mim, e eu me vi obrigada a terminar minha enrolação ali mesmo.

Eu tinha comido o dobro do que eu normalmente como. Ia acabar passando mal. Ah, as coisas que nós fazemos pelas amigas. Espero que o plano do James seja realmente bom.

_-Estou começando a desconfiar que talvez seja melhor eu não ir nessa aula. – _Dorcas resmungou, mas isso apenas fez com que Lily disparasse um discurso sobre responsabilidade. – _Ok, ok, eu vou. Sua louca._

_\- Olha quem fala. _– disse Lily com ternura.

Descemos para as masmorras praticamente correndo, enquanto eu me forçava a pensar qual seria o plano do James, mas nada me ocorreu. Ele apenas pedira para que eu garantisse que Dorcas iria entrar por último na sala. Ela ficaria extramente furiosa e consideraria isso uma traição, mas eu já sabia o que iria fazer. Assim que fomos nos aproximando da porta da sala do velho Slugh, eu deixei minha varinha escorregar pela manga e a apontei para a alça da mochila Dorcas.

"_Diffindo." _

O feitiço silencioso rompeu a alça, e como Dorcas costumava carregar a mochila em apenas um dos ombros, esta caiu no chão. Xingando, Dorcas se abaixou pra apanhar a mochila, e eu me apressei em empurrar Lily pra dentro da masmorra.

E então eu percebi que cada um dos marotos estava sentado junto de um caldeirão, deixando espaço pra uma de nós três ao lado de cada um. Contrariando tudo que era normal, Sirius era o primeiro da fila, com Remus atrás dele e Potter lá no fundo. E então eu percebi que podia ajudar duas amigas com um golpe de varinha só.

_-Deixe o Sirius pra Dorcas. _– eu sussurrei pra Lily, e a puxei pro fundo, me apressando pra pegar o lugar ao lado de Remus. Ela olhou pra mim furiosa, mas não mais furiosa que Dorcas, que tinha acabado de entrar na sala e olhava pra formação das carteiras como se não pudesse ter visão pior na vida. – _Rápido!_

Muito vermelha (de raiva, provavelmente), Lily respirou fundo e sentou-se na ultima fileira, ao lado do Potter, que parecia uma criança que recebe a notícia de que o Natal chegou mais cedo naquele ano. Dorcas, por outro lado, continuava congelada na porta, olhando pra nós como se não pudesse acreditar em tamanha traição. Por um momento, achei que ela ia mesmo virar de costas e ir embora, mas pela primeira vez na vida o Slughorn fez algo que prestasse:

_\- Quase atrasadas, Lily, Marlene, srta. Meadowes. – _ele disse, com seu insuportável bom humor matinal. – _Vamos Dorcas, sente-se com o sr. Black e vamos começar a aula._

A expressão de Dorcas era a de quem preferia ser atropelada por uma manada de hipogrifos furiosos do que se sentar com o Sirius, mas ela obedeceu, e o Slughorn começou o seu bem humorado discurso sobre poções do amor. Eu me virei, erguendo o polegar para o James, e ele retribuiu o gesto.

Plano completado com sucesso.

* * *

Eu devo á Marlene quantas cervejas amanteigadas ela quiser tomar pelo resto da vida.

Ela não apenas conseguiu fazer com que a Dorcas se sentasse com Sirius, como jogou a Evans na cadeira ao meu lado. Esqueça aquela história de cerveja amanteigada, Marlene Mackinon merece quantos whisky fogo ela quiser pelo resto da vida.

Evans, por outro lado, parecia adoravelmente incomodada ao meu lado. Não era pra menos: ela passou os últimos seis anos evitando qualquer tipo de aproximação comigo e nós nunca fizemos nada juntos e...

AH. MEU. MERLIN.

A cara do Ranhoso. Snape parece que engoliu uma acromântula, tamanho é o nojo estampado na cara dele. A pele sebosa do rosto está toda torcida numa careta horrenda. Esse dia só fica melhor.

Esqueça o whisky fogo. Eu arrumo um unicórnio pra Marlene se ela quiser.

Mas vamos esquecer o Ranhoso. Agora é hora de James Potter fazer Lily Evans se apaixonar por ele.

_\- Então, parece que meu plano foi melhor do que o esperado, Evans. _– isso fez ela me encarar, o nariz torcido em uma careta adorável. Eu fiquei tentado a contar as sardas do seu rosto. – _Eu queria apenas que a Marlene conseguisse que Dorcas se sentasse com o Sirius pra não poder escapar da conversa, mas confesso que a sua agradável companhia foi um bônus excelente._

_\- Está dizendo que não planejou isso? – _ela disse, apontando pra mim e depois pra ela.

_\- Se tivesse planejado, eu diria. _– dei de ombros. – _Eu nunca fui exatamente modesto, você sabe._

_\- Ah, sei. Sei muito bem. _– ela resmungou, voltando sua atenção para o velho Sluge. – _Não me atrapalhe, Potter, estou tentando prestar atenção._

_\- O seu desejo é uma ordem, milady. _– respondi, e fiquei satisfeito em observar uma leve coloração vermelha aparecendo sob suas sardas. Mas eu fiz o que ela pediu e também voltei minha atenção para frente. Não para o quadro, é óbvio. Fiquei encarando Sirius e Dorcas, mas nenhum dos dois estava sequer olhando pro outro.

Não fode, Sirius.

Slughorn terminou de passar as instruções e nos mandou iniciar o preparo da Amortentia. Pra que diabos alguém iria querer saber preparar um negócio desses, é um completo mistério pra mim. Isso é coisa de garotas desesperadas pra sair com garotos. O que também não faz muito sentido, porque uma vez que o efeito passasse qualquer um ficaria furioso com a maluca que o obrigou a...

_\- Potter, supostamente você é minha dupla. Poderia, por favor, parar de devanear e me ajudar aqui?_

_\- Desculpe Evans, é da minha natureza evitar perder tempo com bobagens._

_\- Bobagens? _– Evans se empertigou toda, como ela sempre faz antes de começar uma bronca. – _Potter, Poções é uma arte sutil..._

_\- E extremamente útil, eu concordo plenamente com você _– cortei, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. – _Mas não ESTA poção em específico. Francamente Evans, você se vê preparando Amortentia em algum momento da sua vida?_

Evans torceu adoravelmente o nariz mais uma vez.

_\- Entendo o seu ponto. Mas o processo de preparo da poção é complexo, é um excelente treinamento para..._

_\- Ok, ok, já me venceu. _– Suspirei, começando a arregaçar as mangas do uniforme. – _Apesar de que eu ainda acho uma péssima ideia o Slugh nos treinar com essa poção. Já pensou se alguém pega uma Amortentia mal feita e sai distribuindo por aí? Vai morrer gente. Um descuido entre o sétimo e o oitavo passo e isso vira um veneno._

Isso fez com que Evans parasse de separar os ingredientes e se voltasse para mim, surpresa.

_\- Você entende de poções?_

_\- Se eu não entendesse, não estaria no NIEMS, não é?_

_\- Sim, mas uma coisa é tirar notas, outra bem diferente é entender a complexidade de uma poção, como um ingrediente errado no momento exato pode colocar tudo a perder..._

_\- Eu admito que não é exatamente minha matéria favorita... _– pra não dizer que é a que eu mais odeio. Me debrucei sobre a mesa e comecei a medir cuidadosamente a essência de hibisco, enquanto ela cortava rapidamente as raízes de losna. – _Mas esses conhecimentos são úteis na profissão que eu pretendo seguir._

_\- Jogadores profissionais de quadribol sofrem tentativas de envenenamento frequentes?_

_\- ... hhmmm, sim, na verdade sim. Teve um caso famoso em 71, uma coisa horrível. Envolveu umas líderes de torcida e uma Amortentia mal preparada, por sinal. Mas eu não pretendo ser jogador profissional de quadribol, Evans, eu vou ser auror._

O ruído ritmado de sua faca de prata cortando as raízes parou e, me sentindo observado, eu também parei o que estava fazendo e me virei. Evans me encarava com a expressão mais descrente e surpresa que eu já tinha visto no rosto de alguém.

_\- O que?_

_\- O que o que?_

_\- Você disse que vai ser tornar auror?_

_\- Isso é tão surpreendente assim?_

Ela abriu e fechou várias vezes a boca, como se não conseguisse encontrar as palavras certas.

_\- ...mas... Por quê?_

_\- Você é a última pessoa do mundo que eu pensei que me faria essa pergunta. _– respondi, um tanto seco, acendendo o fogo sob o caldeirão e despejando a essência de hibisco milimetricamente medida. _ – Porque do jeito que as coisas estão hoje, é o certo a se fazer, oras. _

_\- Sim, mas eu pensei que você..._

_\- Você pensou que após a formatura eu iria me esconder na minha mansão, protegido pelo meu título de sangue puro, e esperaria a guerra acabar?_

Ela ficou vermelha. Ela havia pensando nisso. A raiva começou a se juntar no fundo do meu estômago, como uma Amortentia mal preparada, como um veneno.

_\- Você por acaso se esqueceu que eu também estou na Ordem? _– disse, num sussurro raivoso, para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir.

_\- Sim, mas..._

_\- Mas pensou que eu não me colocaria na linha de frente._

_\- Potter, por favor..._

_\- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui, Evans. _– eu bati a colher do caldeirão na mesa com força, sobressaltando as pessoas a nossa volta e chamando a atenção do velho Slughorn, que começou a andar em nossa direção. Mas naquele exato momento, eu não poderia me importar menos. Abaixei ligeiramente a cabeça, até ficar poucos centímetros acima do rosto dela, que mesmo estando um pouco assustada, sustentou meu olhar furioso. – _Eu tenho uma lista longa de defeitos. Com o perdão da palavra, eu tenho uma lista fodidamente longa de defeitos. Mas se tem uma coisa que eu não sou, é covarde. Então sim, Evans, ao contrário do que você pensa, eu vou lutar. Eu vou estar na linha de frente. Eu vou matar Comensais da Morte e, se preciso, eu vou morrer por isso. Pelo que é certo. Pelo mundo bruxo. Por todo o mundo. Pelas pessoas que eu amo. Por você._

Ela arregalou os olhos incrivelmente verdes, mas eu não fiquei para ouvir a resposta. Agarrei a minha mochila e, ignorando os protestos do Slughorn e os olhares chocados dos outros estudantes, dei o fora da masmorra. Corri uns cinco metros pelo corredor e parei, me encostando na parede e erguendo os olhos pro teto.

Que merda eu tinha feito.

E eu não estava falando de fugir da aula, eu faço isso o tempo todo.

Ouvi um barulho que denunciava que a porta da sala tinha sido aberta mais uma vez, e não fiquei muito surpreso ao ver Sirius também correndo em minha direção.

_\- SEU DEGENERADO, FILHO DE UMA BOA MÃE. COMO OUSA FUGIR DRAMATICAMENTE DA SALA SEM MIM?_

_\- Você deveria estar com a Dorcas._

_\- Você deveria estar com a Evans._

_\- JAMES, SIRIUS! VOLTEM AGORA MESMO PRA ESTA SALA!_

_\- Corremos?_

_\- Corremos. _

* * *

_A única coisa que eu sabia era que James Potter viera me salvar. E um Sirius Black de cabelos molhados e usando apenas uma cueca samba-canção, também._

_\- Você está bem, Evans? – Potter perguntou, sem se virar pra me olhar. Sua voz estava carregada de ódio, e algo a mais._

_\- Sim... – respondi muito fracamente._

_\- Mas vejam só o que nós temos aqui! – exclamou Black, em voz alta, seu tom alegre e debochado de sempre. – Sabe, faz meses que James e eu estivemos pensando em jeitos de conseguir fazer vocês serem expulsos, mas nunca pensei que vocês mesmos nos entregariam uma oportunidade tão boa._

_Eu não podia enxergar seu rosto, mas tinha certeza que nesse momento, ele estava coroado por um grande sorriso._

_Grande e cruel._

_\- Lestrange. Avery. Mulciber. Rosier. Wilkes. – Sirius disse cada nome muito lentamente, em um tom cruel e meloso, que particularmente me causou arrepios. Eu ouvi um murmurinho vindo de diversas partes do corredor. _

– _Ah, sim. Nós sabemos que são vocês. – Dava pra perceber que Potter se esforçava para imitar o tom alegre de Black, mas não conseguia. Sua voz trêmula pingava raiva. – Nem precisam queimar o pouco cérebro de vocês pensando tentando adivinhar como nós descobrimos. Vocês vão ter tempo pra isso no gabinete do diretor. _

_Mais azarações foram lançadas silenciosamente, mas Black era bom. Mais do que eu gostava de admitir. Era MUITO bom. Rebateu todas e contra-atacou com um feitiço que pareceu arremessar um de meus atacantes para o outro lado do corredor. Eu vi a sua forma evanescente, mas ainda assim era difícil dizer quem era com certeza. _

_\- Como o Prongs aqui disse. – Completou Black, mais uma vez em seu tom alegre e cruel. – Vocês não podem se esconder dos Marotos. Temos olhos e ouvidos em todos os lugares. Vocês estão tão, tão ferrados._

_Um barulho farfalhante de vestes indicava que alguém tinha corrido. Nos segundos seguintes, o mesmo barulho intensificado indicou que os demais também estavam fugindo. Black soltou um ruído de deboche, enquanto com um gesto displicente, fez minha varinha caída voar até sua outra mão. Potter parecia consultar alguma coisa em um pergaminho, mas de onde eu estava, não conseguia ver com certeza._

_\- Fugiram. – ele disse, com a voz ainda tremendo de raiva, enquanto se agachava ao meu lado. – É bom você estar certo sobre isso, Sirius. Minha vontade é sair caçando um por um._

_\- Você sabe que eu estou certo, James. – o outro respondeu, sério dessa vez. – Eles não podem ser expulsos. Você sabe para onde eles iriam. Temos que obrigá-los a ficar neste castelo mais um ano. Um Sonserino a mais aqui é um Comensal a menos lá fora._

_Eu mal tive tempo de ficar assombrada com a lógica implacável de Black, quando um par de mãos gentis contornou minha cintura._

_\- Eu vou te ajudar a se levantar, ok, Evans?_

_Eu murmurei um agradecimento, enquanto Potter me ajudava a ficar em pé. Não havia mais qualquer resquício de ódio em seu rosto, apenas preocupação e..._

_E algo a mais._

_Eu havia perdido uma boa quantidade de sangue, e sentia a cabeça pesada. Não querendo encarar aqueles olhos esverdeados de maneira alguma, eu encarei o Black que me entregava minha varinha._

_\- Muito obrigada. Vocês me salvaram. _

_\- Não esquenta, Evans._

_\- Sempre que precisar._

_\- Hmmm... Black? – perguntei, incerta. – Por que você está apenas de cueca?_

_Com os braços cruzados, e a expressão mais séria que eu já tinha visto em seu rosto, ele me respondeu:_

_\- Porque é um pecado privar o mundo da minha grandiosa beleza._

* * *

**N/A: **** Não tenho nenhuma outra desculpa além da usual: universidade.**

**Cara, vocês não amam o Sirius? Pois eu sim. Mal posso esperar pra escrever algumas partes com ele narrando. ****O próximo capítulo promete uma pequena reviravolta nos rumos da estória. Aguardem. **

_ClauMS_** hhahaha quem será que vai ganhar o bolão, hein? Pra falar a verdade ainda não sei, mas com certeza algo vai me ocorrer quando chegar a hora. A minha ideia aqui é desconstruir toda a imagem que a Lily tem do James, hehe. Obrigada por continuar lendo! **_Gabi _**obrigada pelos elogios! **

**Reviews?**

**D.T.**


End file.
